From One To Another
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: While trying to help Haru escape from the Cat Kingdom, Baron is somehow pulled into a vortex of some sort that makes him end up in Sophie's world. But after saving this slightly older brunette from being cursed will he end up wanting to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay now I'm going to try another crossover story only this time it's going to feature Cat Returns and Howl's Moving Castle. I'm also hoping that perhaps this story will be the first one that I can get past the twenty chapter mark since that is the highest that I have gotten in a few of my stories so far. Also the main pairing is going to be Baron x Sophie with some Lune x Haru. And Basil from "The Great Mouse Detective" will be making an appearance in this story. (But wow I guess I like this pairing more so then what I thought I did.) Anyway here is the summary of this story.**

**After Baron, Haru, and Muta make it to the top of the stairway that leads to another stairway where the portal is the three are unaware that the Cat King has a different way of making Haru stay. Instead of blowing up the tower (like what he had done in the film) he uses some sort of spell that engulfs Baron and teleports him to the era that Sophie lives in. But after saving her from the curse that the Witch of the Waste had planned to use on her the slightly older brunette wants to know what Baron "is" exactly. And after sending time together the Cat Creation soon begins to wonder if he should return to the Bureau or not. Meanwhile Haru seeks the help of a certain Mouse Detective's help since she does not want to give up on trying to find Baron.**

**Yeah not that great of a summary I know, but it is better then it sounds. So please enjoy the story.**

**I don't own anything...expect for a character who shows up later on in the story.**

**From One To Another**

Chapter 1

The Cat King growled in frustration after seeing some of his soldiers fall after having a part of stairway that they were standing on crumble underneath them. Natori his advisor finally broke the silence as he said, "I'll have a word with the contractors."

"It's to late for that!" The longhaired king snapped back, making the kimono wearing cat cower in fear. He then quickly turned around as he added, "We'll have to do something else." He then gave a wicked grin as he ended with, "And I think I know exactly what needs to be done." He then started to mutter something under his breathe.

ooooooo

Haru, Baron, and Muta finally had made it the top of the spiral staircase as Haru stated, "We made it to the top."

The orange and cream furred half cat walked inside the inner part of the tower as he then looked up and replied, "Not much further now."

When he started to walk towards the second stairway though he looked down and noticed that he was apparently being sucked into a white vortex of some kind as Haru quickly turned her head to the side and shouted, "Baron!"

"No Haru, stay back!" Baron responded back with, as he put his hand out in front of himself.

The brunette shook her head as she replied back with, "No I don't think that I can make it without knowing that you'll be next to me."

"Listen Haru, you mustn't come any closer to this area." Baron stated back, as his waist was now inside of the vortex. He then looked into her eyes as he added, "Because if you do then you will just be sucked in with me. And I would rather that you go home while you still have the chance before those changes of yours become irreversible."

"But, Baron..." Haru began, before she trailed off and began to cry a little. Her eyes widen though when she saw that the Cat Creation had been pulled through the vortex the entire way as she ended with, "Baron!"

The brunette could no longer hold back the tears as she then fell onto her knees and started to cry. Feeling as though there was no way that she could get back home now that the one person who had come to save her was gone. Muta on the other hand just continued to stare at the spot that Baron was standing at as he wondered what the two of them should do now.

ooooooo

Prince Lune ran down the hallway that led to the back of the castle as he quietly asked himself out loud, "I wonder what Father could have done that would cause Yuki to contact me? She seemed to be very worried about something I wonder what it could be?"

The lavender furred prince stopped his running though when he came to the back of the castle and saw that his father, his advisor, and quite a few of his men where lined up on the outline of the maze as he shouted, "Father!"

He could tell that this had caught his father's attention as he turned to look at him run down the walkway while Natori told the soldiers to line up on the stairway that they were next to and as he approached them he demanded, "Father, Yuki had sent me a message saying that it was urgent that I return! So perhaps you would like to me what is going on?"

His father then moved to the stairway where his men where lined up as he confessed, "I just wanted to repay the girl that saved your life. And I thought that you wouldn't mind have a good looking girl like Haru for a bride."

Hearing this caused the mismatched eyes of the prince to widen as he asked, "Where is she?"

"She is up at the inner part of the tower, Your Highness." Natori answered, as he took one step forward.

Lune just nodded in response as he then ran down the path of the maze towards the steps wanting to see if in fact this Haru was the same young lady who had saved him from getting killed by a truck.

ooooooo

Haru continued to let the tears fall from her face as Muta then got her up onto her feet as he said, "Come on Chicky, you heard Baron. You still need to get home before the sun rises."

The brunette shook her head from one side to the other as she sadly snapped back, "There's no point for me to keep gong Muta. I might as well accept the fact that I'll be forced to marry the Prince no matter what."

"Excuse me Miss, but could you please explain to me why you are here? And why you are a half cat?" Someone asked, caused both Haru and Muta to turn their heads back towards the stairway.

Haru stared at the lavender furred noble for a bit before she let out, "You...You're the prince aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Lune replied, as he took a few steps towards them. He then stopped in front of the brunette as he added, "Please answer me one question did my father do this to you?"

When the mismatched prince saw the young woman nod in a yes mention he let out a sigh as he replied, "I see." He then quickly looked up at the portal at the top of the tower and noticed that the sky was becoming lighter as he went on with, "Oh, no the sun is rising!" He then looked back at Haru as he ended with, "You must hurry and get to the top before it's too late."

To both his and the brunette's surprise Muta quickly grabbed a hold of her left arm as he proclaimed, "I'll get her to the top!"

He then started to spin around which caused the young woman to be lifted off of the ground and after the fourth or fifth spin the large white furred cat let her go. This caused the brunette to scream in fear, but she soon stopped when she landed on her "paws" and feet. She then looked down at the two cats as the prince said, "Hurry Miss Haru, and don't worry we'll catch up to you."

The young woman stood up and nodded as she then started to ran up the rest of the stairs. But while she did this she thought, "_The Prince is helping me escape? I wonder why he would do that?_"

After a while of running though Haru then decided to walk up the rest of the stairs and when she saw that the portal was right above her she smiled as she let out, "I'm going to make it back home."

And once she was completely under it she jumped onto the edge and then jumped one more time before she looked ahead of her and noticed that she was in a back alley. She then felt all of the changes that she had gone through disappear completely as she then reopened her eyes and said, "I did it. I made it back home in time." She then heard something land right next to her and when she looked down she saw both Muta and the prince standing on their hind legs like earlier only the lavender furred noble was not wearing his uniform as she then bent down in front of him and added, "Why? Why did you help me escape? You could have brought me back down from the tower and married me, but you didn't. Why is that?"

Lune just looked up at her as he explained, "As lovely as you are Miss Haru, I could never bring myself to marrying someone that had just met." He then got little closer to her as his eyes widen as he went on with, "Wait you're the one who saved me from getting hit by that truck weren't you?" When the brunette nodded he then smiled as he ended with, "Then I am glad that I was able to help you return home since I think that, that was the best way for me to repay you."

Before Haru could response to the prince's statement she looked up and saw that Toto was flying down towards them with her schoolbag hanging from his beak as she then stood up and took it from him as she said, "Thanks, Toto."

The Bird Creation nodded, but soon after looked around as he asked, "Hey, where's Baron?"

This caused both Haru and Muta's expressions to sadden as the white furred cat answered with, "I'll tell you what happened when we get back to the Refuge bird brain."

"Alright, but you better tell me everything that happened you giant marshmallow." Toto shot back with, as he then grabbed Muta by his front paws and started to get back into the air.

While the two were leaving though Haru heard the prince let out a cough as she then turned to look at him as he asked, "If this isn't too much trouble Haru, I would like to escort you back home before I return to the castle and have a "chat" with my father."

The brunette thought about the offer for a minute before she smiled and replied, "Sure."

He then thanked her and while the two where making their way back to Haru's home the young woman asked herself, "_Baron, where did you end up? And will I ever see you again?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The white vortex finally opened as Baron fell out of it and landed onto cold hard cement. After it had vanished he stood up and looked around at his surroundings because where ever he had been teleported to the Cat Creation knew that it was a place that he was not familiar with as he put a gloved hand under his chin and asked out loud, "Hmm, I wonder how I will get back home?" He then looked around at the alleyway that he was standing in as he added, "I also wonder where the Cat King had teleported me to."

He then saw a young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties who was wearing a green dress along with a plain looking hat walk down the street. The Cat Creation then also took note of the fact that she had brown eyes and was also a brunette like Haru, only she had her hair put up into a French bray. He then watched as she opened the front door to a hat shop and then shut the door behind her as he thought, "_Perhaps she would be willing to tell me where I am."_

He then noticed that a small red carriage of some sort had stopped almost in front of the doorway to the shop. He then saw a rather large woman walk out of the carriage as she opened the door and closed it behind her. The Cat Creation then had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he suggested to himself, 'I think it would be for the best if I got a little bit closer to that hat shop."

ooooooo

Sophie let out a sigh as she lit a candle so that some light could shine in the hat shop. After doing this though she heard the front door open and close because of the bell that was on top of it as she turned around and saw a rather large woman who wore all black walk towards the front desk as she said, "I'm sorry ma'am, but the shop is closed." She then put a hand slightly under her chin as she added, "That's odd I thought for sure I had locked that door. Must have forgotten."

Once the woman was close to the front desk though she looked around as she commented with, "What a tacky little shop. I've never seen such tacky little hats." She then looked over at the long haired brunette as she went on with, "But you're by far the tackiest thing here."

The young woman however, would not let herself be bullied as she calmly shot back with, "I'm afraid that you will have to leave now." She then walked over to the front door and unlocked it and after she had opened it she ended with, "The door is over here, ma'am. We're closed."

"Standing up to the Witch of the Waste, that's plucky." The woman replied back with, as she turned and grinned at the young woman.

"The Witch of the Waste..." Sophie softly exclaimed, as she put one of her hands close to her mouth.

Out of nowhere though she was caught off guard when someone shouted, "Watch out!"

The long haired brunette then felt someone firmly, but gently push her out of the way. She then quickly turned around and gasped when she saw a man who appeared to have cat ears, a tail and fur all over his face fell down onto his knees seemingly in pain after the witch had went through him like thin air. She then bent down and put a hand on his shoulder with concern in her eyes as the black clothed witch just stood outside of the door and said, "Hmm, I wasn't expecting someone to get in the way. But that's alright because the best thing about that spell is that you can't tell anyone about it." She then grinned and let out a light chuckle as she ended with, "Have fun, dear."

She then shut the door behind her and left the hat shop as Sophie continued to look at her "savior" with concern on her face. She then was surprised when he looked up at her with a grin on his face as he said, "I had a feeling that, that would do the trick."

The long haired brunette then let out a gasp when he stood up onto his feet acting as if nothing was wrong at all as she asked, "W-Who are you?"

She then noticed that her savior was a humanoid cat who had orange fur all around his face except for a little under his eyes and the bottom half that was under his nose which was a cream color as he took off his top hat and placed it over his heart. He then bowed to her as he answered with, "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and I am glad that I arrived in time to prevent you from being cursed." He then extended his hand to her to help her onto her feet as he added, "But how rude of me I did not ask for your name."

Sophie hesitantly placed her hand on top of his and once he had helped her onto her feet she replied with, "My name is Sophie, and it's very nice to meet you, Humbert."

"Please Miss Sophie call me, Baron." The humanoid cat stated back with, as he began to look around at the shop. He then put a hand under his chin as he added, "But I must say that, that witch's comment was very off since all of these hats have very well made designs on them."

"Thank you Baron, I work very hard at making the hats that are sold here to look appealing." Sophie responded with, as she then got a little closer to him.

When Baron realized this though he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just hope that you will not take this the wrong way, but are you a demon of some sort?" The long brunette asked back with, as she continued to look at his face.

The thing that she received as an answer at first from the orange and cream furred half cat was a warm smile as he reassured her with, "I can assure you Miss Sophie, that I am not a demon of any kind." He then put a hand over his mouth and coughed once as he added, "However, if you must know I was teleported here by a very deranged king. So I hope that you will not find this rude of me if I ask you this, but would it be alright if I stayed here for a little while? Just long enough for me to figure out how to return to my home?"

Baron noticed that the long haired brunette seemed to be confused by that first statement most likely when he had said that he had been teleported here by a king. He was relieved though when she formed a smile and replied, "Of course you can stay here Baron, you did save me from being cursed by the Witch of the Waste after all."

She then walk away from her and grabbed the candle that was sitting behind the front desk as she offered, "Please follow me upstairs and you can take a look around if you would like. Although there isn't anything that exciting to see around here I'm afraid."

Baron gladly accepted the offer though as he replied back with, "That is quite alright Miss Sophie."

The two then walked into the back area of the shop that led to the stairs up to the second floor, but while they did this the green eyed half cat could not help but let his mind wonder as he thought, "_I certainly hope Haru was able to return home in time before the sun had risen."_

After they had turned into a small hallway and had walked a bit though Baron ws brought out of his thoughts when he saw Sophie open a door while she said, "This is the guest room. It's not that big though so I hope that this will not be a problem for you..."

"Please don't worry Miss Sophie, I'm sure it will do just fine." The humanoid cat reassured her, as he walked inside the room.

Baron then walked around the room a little bit as Sophie walked over to the small nightstand that was next to the bed as she took out a match and lit the candle that was on it so that some light could be brought into the room. He then turned when she let out a gasp and exclaimed, "Oh, that's right I forgot you'll must likely not want to sleep in your suit." Before he could protest though she had already grabbed her candle and was walking out of the door as she added, "I'll go and find you some pajamas to use until tomorrow since I'm certain that we'll have to go out and get you some more clothes to wear."

After the young woman was gone however, the Cat Creation tried to turn into a figurine only to find out that he could not do so as he put a hand under his chin and thought, "_Well, this is certainly strange. I wonder why I can't change back into a figurine?"_

Before he could dwell on the subject any further though Sophie walked back into the room with a pair of pajamas and underwear as she said, "Well, unfortunately this was the only pair that I could find and I didn't really cut a hole for your tail so..."

"Do not trouble yourself Miss Sophie, I'm sure I can survive one night with my tail inside my clothes." Baron injected with, as he gently took them away from her.

"Alright so I will see you in the morning then." The long haired brunette said, as she began to close the door. She then stopped midway as she ended with, "Goodnight, Baron."

"Goodnight, Miss Sophie.' The orange and cream furred half cat replied, as she then shut the door completely.

Once Baron had changed out of his clothes he pulled back the covers to his bed. And after he had gotten into bed he pulled them back up to about his neck as he turned his head and blow out the candle. He then closed his eyes and fell into a sound sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haru woke up the following morning still wondering where Baron could have possibly of been teleported to. After she had changed out of her pajamas and had put on a light green sleeveless shirt along with a white and green long skirt she headed downstairs and out the front door. Once she had opened it though she snapped two of her fingers together as she quietly exclaimed, "Oh, right I almost forgot."

She then took a folder piece of paper out from in her shirt pocket as she walked into the kitchen area from the living room and put it on the kitchen table. And once she had done this she smiled as she let out, "Well, at least now Mom will know where I am after she sees that I'm not home."

After the brunette had walked back towards the front door she stepped outside while she closed and locked the door though she nearly screamed when a gruff voice asked, "Hey Chicky, what you diong up this early in the morning?"

She sharply turned around to see Muta sitting in front of their walkway as she snapped back, "Hey, don't sneak up on me like that Muta! You almost made me wake up my Mom!"

"Sorry about that Chicky, but the prince is waiting for us at the Bureau." Muta informed her, as he started to walk away on all four paws.

While Haru followed him down the street though she thought, "_I wonder why Lune is waiting at the Bureau? Maybe he found Baron."_

ooooooo

Prince Lune continued to stand on his hinds legs outside of the Bureau waiting for Muta to show up with Haru as he took out the gift that he had asked some cats at the castle to make for the brunette as he let out, "I don't know for certain if Haru will be expecting this, but I hope she likes the gift that I had made for her."

Right after he had said this though his left ear twitched when he heard Haru's voice as she said, "Muta, you still haven't answered any of the questions that I asked you while we ran here..." The red and blue eyed prince then looked to see that the brunette was standing in the middle of the Refuge as she added, 'Lune, you really did show up here? Why?"

"Hello, Haru." Lune replied, as he bowed to her in greeting. He then put the necklace in front of himself as he went on with, "I had asked Muta to bring you here so that I could give you this."

Seeing the gold chained necklace caused the brunette to lightly blush as she protested with, "That's very nice of you to get me something like that, Lune. But you really didn't need to..."

She stopped herself from going on any further though when she saw the lavender furred noble was walking towards her as he injected with, "I had a feeling that you would say something like that, Haru." A light blush then appeared on his face as he continued with, "But you see I was hoping that you could back with me to the Cat Kingdom."

Instantly the hazel eyed young woman's face became that of fear as she asked, "Wait don't tell me that after you and your Father talked it over yesterday that you decided to go through with his idea and marry me, have you?"

"No Haru, it's nothing like that." Luna quickly answered back with, as he tried to calm her down a bit. He then added, "But you see I need you to come back with me because I think I might just know of someone who can help us find Baron."

Hope soon appeared in the young woman's eyes as she asked, "Really Lune, who is it?"

The prince just shook his head from one side to the other as he replied back with, "I'm sorry Haru, but I can't tell you that right now." He then extended a paw to her as he added, "Because first I need you to put this on."

"Um, okay." Haru said, as she gently took the item away from Lune. Her eyes soon after widen as everyone and everything in the Refuge started to get bigger. And before she knew it she was at the same height that she had been while she was in the Cat Kingdom as she looked around and ended with, 'Hey, what happened? How did I end up shrinking again?"

She then heard the prince give out a light chuckle as she then felt the necklace being filled up a bit, and after clipped together as he explained, "I'm sorry Haru, but I had no other choice since you were to tall at your normal height to put this around your neck."

After she had stood up however, she noticed a purple jewel was in the middle of the lavender cat's forehead. She let out a gasp realizing that it was the same crown that she had seen the former Cat King wear as she said, "Lune, if you're wearing that does this mean..."

"Yes Haru, I am now the new Cat King of the Cat Kingdom." The lavender furred cat replied, as he opened up a portal after placing a paw out in front of himself. Once that was done he turned and extended a paw for the brunette to take hold of as he ended with, "Well, I think it would be best for us to go now. If you want to be home before tomorrow morning that is."

The young woman just smiled as she reassured the mismatched eyed king with, "Don't worry I left a note at home for my Mom telling her that I would be gone for most of day anyway." She then looked ahead at the portal as she added, "So will this portal take us to the Cat Kingdom?"

The young Cat King looked slightly away from the brunette as he confessed, "Actually Haru, this portal won't be taking us to the Cat Kingdom." He faced her completely as he went on with, "It'll be taking us to what use to be the Mouse Kingdom."

Haru's eyes widen again as she let out a gasp and backed away from Lune while she protested with, "The Mouse Kingdom? There is no way that I'm setting foot there!"

"But Haru..." Lune said, before he was cut off by the hazel eyed young woman's right hand that she had put out in front of herself.

"No, I'm sorry Lune. But there is no way that I'm going to a Kingdom that's full of mice!" The brunette snapped back with, as she turned and crossed her arms over her chest.

Knowing that there would be no way of changing the young woman's mind the shorthaired Cat King let out a sigh in defeat as he replied, "Alright Haru, I understand if you don't want to go." He then turned and jumped into the portal.

_"I'm such a loser."_ Haru thought, as her expression sadden after Lune had left. She then continued with, "_Here I am acting like a brat when Lune's trying to figure out some way of finding Baron."_ She then looked at the portal for a little bit longer before she nodded her head and ended with, "Okay...here I go."

She then jumped into it completely. And once she had done this it closed and disappeared as the remains of it were carried off by the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sophie stood in front of the small mirror that sat on a dresser that was in her room as she pulled her hair back while she let out, "I hope Baron was able to sleep alright last night. He seemed to be awfully worried about something though...I wonder what was bothering him."

She let out a sigh as she turned and walked out of her room while she quietly closed the door once she was out in the hallway. She then looked over at the door to the guest room as she thought, "_Maybe I should check in on him, just to see if he is alright."_ But after only taking a few steps down the hallway she stopped and shook her head from one side to the other as she added, "No I shouldn't be bothering him. But I think I know of someway to repay him for saving me last night."

ooooooo

Inside the house that was in the back, but separated from the hat stop were all of the women who were working very hard on some hats so that Sophie could add the designs to them. But while they were doing this the door to the house opened as a woman walked in and proclaimed, "Looks who's here!"

All the women stopped what they were doing and smiled as one of them replied, "Ma'am you're back." And while they walked up to her one of them added, "That hat is lovely ma'am."

"I know isn't it?" The blonde haired woman asked, as she turned slightly to show off the hat. "They're all the rage in Kingsbury and I'm sure our customers will just love them." She added, as she turned and handed one of the woman a few boxes to set on the table. She then started to walk away as she ended with, "I have to tell Sophie the good news. Sophie? Sophie?"

After she had walked to the open doorway to where her oldest daughter normally would be working she saw that no one was there as another woman stated, "Um actually ma'am, your daughter is in the kitchen. She said something about making breakfast for someone."

"Hmm, really? Well, that's strange I wonder what happened?" Honey asked herself out loud, as she then headed towards the kitchen area.

ooooooo

Sophie gently and carefully placed the cup of tea next to the plate of food that she had cooked for Baron and as she was about to take hold of the tray that she had put it on she heard her mother's voice as she asked, "Sophie? Sophie dear, are you in here?"

Hearing her mother's voice put a smile on the young woman's face as she answered back with, "I'm in here, Mother."

One of the doors to the kitchen opened as Sophie's mother walked in and smiled as she said, "Oh, there you are Sophie." She walked over and gave her daughter a hug which caused the long haired brunette to lift the tray of food up over her head as her mother soon after broke the hug and added, "I'm so excited Sophie. I just brought the shop some new styles of hats that I'm certain the customers will love."

"That's wonderful news, Mother." The brown eyed young woman replied, as she started to walk away. After only take a few steps though she stopped and turned her head as she went on with, "But I really need to get this food to a guest that is staying here. I-I hope you don't mind that..."

"Of course not dear, now tell me who is this guest and how did you met him?" The blonde haired woman asked, as she walked passed her daughter so that she could open the door for her.

This question only caused the young woman to become a bit more nervous as she looked away while her and her mother were walking down the hallway towards the stairs. While they did this she replied, "Well, you see Mother last night for some reason the Witch of Waste came to the shop and tried to curse me." She heard her mother gasp in shock as she continued with, "But then someone pushed me out of the way saving me from being cursed."

"Oh Sophie, that must have been frightening for you to see that poor man getting cursed!" Her Mother exclaimed, as the two started to walk up the stairs.

But as they walked down the hallway the brown eyed woman confessed, "Well actually Mother, the thing is that I don't think the man who saved me was affected by the witch's curse at all." When the two came up to the door to the guest bedroom though Sophie turned around to face her mother as she added, "But there is something that I need to tell about our guest, Mother."

"Really and what might that be, dear?" The blue eyed woman asked, as she put a hand under her chin.

"Well, you see our guest's name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and his not like any normal man..." Sophie began, as she then trailed off.

Her Mother noticed this as she reassured her with, "Sophie, if this Baron person is a demon then I'll understand."

"But that's the thing Mother, he isn't a demon." Sophie injected with, as she then realized that she had just done that. She then quietly added, "His just from very far away Kingdom so his not going to look like a normal person."

"Sophie, if your that worried that I will judge him that badly then you can go in first to give him his breakfast and I'll wait out here until you think I should come in." Her Mother suggested, with a smile.

"Thank you Mother, I think that would be for the best." Sophie said, as she lightly knocked on the door.

ooooooo

Baron adjusted his bowtie one final time before his right ear twitched from hearing a knocking on the door. He just smiled as he turned slightly and said, "Coming." He then walked towards the door and opened it to see Sophie standing out in the hallway wearing the same style of dress like yesterday only it was blue and he also saw that she had a tray with a plate of food and a cup of tea on it as he added, "Hmm, what is this for, Miss Sophie?"

A light blush appeared on the long haired brunette's face as she replied, "Well, I wasn't for certain how to repay you for saving me last night. So I thought that perhaps you were hungry and wanted something to eat."

The orange and cream furred half cat just continued to smile as he gently took the tray away from her as he said, "That is very kind of you, Miss Sophie. Thank you."

The young woman just nodded in response. Soon after though she turned her head to the side as she stated, "Alright Mother, I think it would be alright for you to meet Baron now."

The Cat Creation watched as a woman wearing a yellow dress and who had blue eyes and blonde hair walked from the side of the doorway until she was next to the brunette as Sophie then turned and stated, "Mother, this is Baron." She then turned as she went on with, "Baron, this is my mother, Honey Hatter."

"It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Hatter." Baron stated, as he walked back into his room and sat down on his bed to start eating.

The blonde haired woman just continued to stare at the orange and cream furred half cat obviously not expecting that her daughter's guest was something like him. After a moment or so the woman smiled as she replied, "It's very nice to meet you too, Baron. And I don't mean to correct you, but my husband sadly passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Baron responded with, as he took a sip of his tea after eating a piece a toast.

The woman was going to tell him that, that was alright until she saw that the humanoid cat only had one top hat and suit coat as she exclaimed, "Oh my, you don't have that many clothes to choice from."

Baron shook his head as he replied, "No I don't, but I really had no choice in the matter on coming here or not."

"Yes, that's right Sophie had mentioned that you had come from a far away Kingdom. Is that true?" Honey asked, as she took a few steps towards him.

"Yes, I did come from a far away Kingdom." Baron replied, as he looked over at the long haired brunette in thanks. He then added, "Sadly our kingdom's name is not that special since it's only referred to as the Cat Kingdom."

"The Cat Kingdom?" Honey asked, as she tilted her head a bit. She then nodded as she went on with, "Well, the name is unusual, but I'm sure that it's a lovely place." When she saw Baron nod in agreement she smiled as she then turned to walk out the door while she ended with, "Well Baron, if you wouldn't mind coming downstairs after you are done eating there are a few more people that you need to meet. And once that is done then you, Sophie, and myself can go out shopping so that we can get you a few more suits to wear."

'That is very kind of you to offer madam, thank you." Baron replied, as he then finished eating after they had somewhat closed the door to his room.

Once that was done Sophie turned to face her mother as she asked, "So Mother, what do you think about Baron?"

"Hmm, I'll be honest I've never seen a man like him before." Honey stated, as she walk a bit down the hallway. She then turned and showed her daughter yet another smile as she added, "But he certainly is charming and so well mannered too."

Hearing this caused the long haired brunette to let out a sigh of relief as she let out, "I'm glad that you approve of him staying here until he finds a way back home, Mother."

Sophie's mother just nodded as she then walked down the rest of the hallway and then down the stairs so that she could let the other woman know about the guest that was going to be staying at their home for awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes place right where chapter three had left off at.**

Chapter 5

Haru looked around at her surrounds only to see nothing but fog like the time she had first entered the Cat Kingdom. She then decided to walk a little ways hoping that the fog would clear up. And thankfully it did after a few minutes or so as she looked at a castle that looked be far off in the distance as she focused her eyes and asked out loud, "That's the Kingdom of Mice?"

"Yes, it is." Someone answered, causing the brunette to let out a gasp. She then felt a paw place itself on her right shoulder and when she looked in that same direction she saw the mismatched eyes of Lune as he smiled at her while he added, "I somehow knew you would end up joining me, Haru."

The hazel eyed young woman just let out a sigh as she admitted, "Well, I kind of felt bad for the way that I had acted when all you are trying to do is help me, Muta, and Toto find Baron." She then swallowed a small lump that was in her throat as she continued, "And even though I can't stand the idea of meeting a mouse. I'm willing to do it if he can be of any help."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Haru. Now please follow me." Lune said, as he started to walk down the dirt road followed behind by the brunette.

But as they came closer and closer to the castle the young woman noticed that it was not getting any bigger like what the Cat Kingdom had gotten as she asked, "Hey Lune, why isn't that castle getting any bigger?" When they finally arrived in the village that was nearby the castle though Haru realized that instead of seeing huts like what were at the Cat Kingdom there were small houses that only came up to about her ankle or so as she added, "Wow if these houses are this small how are we supposed to get into the castle at this size?"

Sadly Haru did not receive an answer from the lavender furred Cat King as he just smiled and reassured her with, "Don't worry Haru, once we reach the castle that problem will be taken care of."

The hazel eyed young woman just sighed as the two continued to walk towards the castle. Her eyes widen however, when they came up to two tall pillars that were on both sides of the bridge to the castle as she asked, "What in the world? Why are these two pillars here?"

After asking this question though the brunette had quickly shielded her eyes from a burst of white light. And once she had opened them she noticed that Lune was not standing next to her. This caused a bit of panic to come out in her voice as she asked, "Lune? Hey, where did you go?"

"I'm down here, Haru." Someone replied, causing the young woman to look down and see Lune only smaller.

She then bent down slightly as she asked, "Lune, how did you get so small?"

She was surprised though when she saw the lavender furred cat walk away a little bit and then turn to face her again as he suggested, "I think instead of telling you about what these pillars do right now. I think it would be best for you just to walk through the two pillars."

After hearing this suggestion though the brunette became a bit more nervous as she did not really want to turn into a half mouse or quite honestly anything for that matter as Lune added, "Trust me, Haru. I can assure you that no harm will come to you."

Slowly Haru shook her head up and down once before she walked in between the two pillars. Once she had passed through them though she instantly started to shrink again. After a few minutes or so she slowly started to open her eyes only to see that the new Cat King was now standing straight up on his legs. She also noticed that he was now wearing black shoes along with a pair of white pants and gloves as she gave him a confused look while she pointed at his different attire and asked, "H-How did that happen? And where did those extra clothes come from?"

The young woman then noticed a light blush had spread on the now lavender furred half cat's face as he confessed, "Well you see Haru, before I went to the Bureau to ask Muta to go get you I used a spell on myself that would turn me into this." He then looked away as he went on with, "But I also used another spell that would make me look like a normal cat in the human world and to the human eye...up until a certain point of course."

"Why are you trying to say that you would have changed into this anyway?" Haru asked, as she tried to walk towards him.

Unfortunately after taking just a few steps she soon found herself feeling lightheaded as she started to fall. Surprisingly instead of landing on the ground Haru found herself in Lune's arms as he asked with concern, "Haru, are you alright?" She nodded as he let out a sigh of relief as he continued with, "That is good. Now to answer your early question because you are right, Haru. Even if I had not used that spell on me to turn myself into a half cat it would have happened anyway since those two pillars are used to not only shrink anyone from a different kingdom down to about the size of a mouse. It is also used to turn that animal into a half version of itself" He then started to stand back up as he then carried her in his arms bridal style as he ended with, "And perhaps it will calm your nerves if I tell you this because all of the mice from the Mouse Kingdom were all half mice."

The mismatched eyed Cat King was mentally thankful when he saw that the young woman seemed to be not as worried about meeting a mouse now as she said, "Well, now you said that I guess it wouldn't be so bad to meet this mouse now." she then realized that she hadn't asked Lune anything about the person that they were going to see as she looked up at him and added, "By the way what's this mouse's name anyway?"

"if I remember right, Natori told me that his name is Basil, and that he is a detective." Lune stated, as he walked inside the castle still holding the brunette in his arms.

"Hmmm, so his name is Basil, and his a mouse detective huh?" Haru let out, as she put a hand under her chin. She then realized that she was still being carried by the lavender furred Cat King as she went on with, "Um Lune, you do know that you can put me down anytime now. I-I can walk."

The thing she received at first was a warm smile from the half cat king as he replied, "Yes, I'm certain that the dizziness has left you by now." He then reopened his eyes to look into her hazel ones as he ended with, "But I think it would be much to our benefit if I do this. So once we get to the portal tower you will be able to run up the stairs without getting to tired."

The brunette found herself at a lost for words as a light blush came across her face as she thought, "_Why am I blushing like this? And why do I feel so safe right now? Could i actually be falling for him?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter continues where chapter four had left off at.**

Chapter 6

Baron took a hold of his cane after he had finished eating his breakfast and drinking the cup of tea taht Sophie had made him. And as he walked out of the room that he was staying in only to see Sophie standing outside of the doorway in the hallway deep in thought as he asked, "Is there something troubling you, Miss Sophie?"

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine Baron. I was just waiting until you were done eating so that I could take the dishes back down to the kitchen so that I ccould wash them." Sophie stated, as she walked into his room and lifted the tray up as she then started to walk away.

While she was walking away though the orange and cream furred half cat put a gloved hand under his chin as he let out, "Hmm, I wonder what could be bothering her. Perhaps I should tell her the whole story as to how I ended up here." He then decided to head down the hallway and then down the stairs as he remembered that Sophie's mother wanted him to meet a few more people before they left to go get him some more clothes.

ooooooo

Sophie let out a heavy sigh when she had finished washing the dishes that Baron had used earlier. But as she was drying them off with a towel she asked herself, "Why did I blush when he had asked me what the food was for?" And while she was putting the dishes back into their proper shelves she added, "Could I really be attracted to him?" Her expression sadden after saying this as she turned and leaned up against the counter as she continued with, "I don't see why I am knowing my luck he most likely already has someone back in the Cat Kingdom." Her eyes then widen as she gasped and went on with, "Wait perhaps that's it. Maybe he was sent here by the King because his daughter or someone he knew was in love with Baron." She then started to walk away from the counter and head towards the door. But after she had opened the door and as she started to walk outside towards the back of the house she ended with, "But even if that weren't true I bet he would only want to spent his time with someone who's more pretty then me."

She walked up to the door that led to where she and all of the other employees would work on the hats. And once she had opened the door she quietly shut it as she saw that her mother was standing in front of Baron as she said, "Girls, could you please come here for a moment?" Instantly the three young woman stopped what they were doing and gathered around the blonde haired woman as she added, "We have a guest that will be staying here with us for a little while. Now he may look very different compared to a normal man, but I can assure you that he is not a demon. So please be sure to treat him with the upmost kindness."

Sophie watched as her mother moved to the side so that Baron could introduce himself. And as he removed his top hat and placed it over his heart he bowed to the three young woman as he greeted them with, "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, it a pleasure to meet all of you."

The long haired brunette was not surprised when all three of the other young woman gasped in unison as they gathered around the half cat like moths to a flame as one of them said, "You have such beautiful eyes, Baron." Another then added, "Your fur looks so soft." While the third one ended with, "Are those ears real? Would you mind if I touched them?"

Before the humanoid cat could say or do anything a slightly older woman walked in front of him as she said, "Alright girls that's enough. We need to get these hats done remember?"

The three young woman pouted, but nodded their heads listening as they then went back to work. The woman then turned and smiled as she added, "I apologize about that Baron, those three always get excited when meeting a well dressed man like yourself."

"That's quite alright, madam." Baron replied, as he turned slightly and saw Sophie standing in the background. The brown eyed young woman's eyes widen when she saw him approach her as he added, "So are you ready to go, Miss Sophie?"

"I um yes I'm ready to go." Sophie replied, as the three then walked out of the door way and then out of the shop through the front entrance to which Sophie turned and then locked the door.

ooooooo

Baron carefully slipped his right arm into the right side of the black colored suit coat that both Sophie and her mother had suggested he try on first. He then slid his left arm through it and as he looked it over in the mirror he noticed that it fit perfectly as he placed the matching top hat that came with it as he opened the door to the small changing room and asked, "So what do you both think?"

Sophie was the first to response as she gently smiled at him and answered, "Yes, it seems to suit you. And I'm sure that it'll look even better with the same colored pants."

Honey nodded agreeing with her daughter as said, "Yes, you're right Sophie." She then turned and handed Baron another suit coat as she added, "Here Baron, let's see what you look like after you have this one on."

Baron nodded as he shut the door and removed the black top and suit coat neatly placing them on the small rack that was next to the door as he then put on the white suit coat. And after putting on the matching top hat he opened the door again to hear somewhat positive feedback from the two woman. He then handed Sophie the white suit coat and top hat so that it could be placed back onto the clothes rack. While he went into the changing room and put back on his gray suit coat and top hat. He then carried the black suit coat and top hat of the room and placed them on the front counter so that the clerk could box them up. After that was done the three then picked out many different colored vests and bowties which varied from a dark blue vest to a light purple bowtie. Thankfully though they were soon done shopping after also adding quite a few white long sleeved shirts and socks along with quite a few pairs of gray pants with a few pair of black pants. He also had picked out some pajamas and underwear as the clerk had rang up the final price he said, "Here is the final price. And I hope you were able to find everything alright."

Baron's eyes widen not expecting all the clothing to cost that much as he was about to say something, but he stopped himself from doing so when he saw Sophie's mother walk up to the front counter and put a large sum of money down onto the front counter as the clerk just thanked her and gave her, her change. But while this was happening the orange and cream furred half cat said, "You know madam, you do not really need to buy these clothes for me."

"Oh nonsense Baron, it's the least that I can do for you for saving my daughter's life." The blonde woman replied, as she grabbed a few of the boxes. She then smiled at him as she added, "Besides the man who is currently courting me hopefully won't mind if I tell him that I had spent some of the money that he gave for the shop on someone else. That is of course once I explain to him exactly what had happened."

When Sophie went to grab a few of the boxes though Baron walked up behind her and said, "Allow me."

Hearing this caused the long haired brunette to let out a light gasp of surprise. But when she realized that it was only Baron she asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

The green eyed half cat just smiled at her as he answered, "Do not worry I'll be fine and besides I would not want you to harm yourself."

He then walked over to Sophie's mother and took the boxes that she was hanging onto as she said, "What a gentleman. But are you sure you'll be alright carrying all of those boxes by yourself, Baron?"

"I thank you for your concern madam, but rest assured that I can handle it." Baron replied, as he started to walk out of the opened doorway.

"Well, alright if you insist." Honey responded back with, as she also started to walk out of the shop. She then looked from the corner of her eye and saw that Sophie was still standing there as she continued with, "Sophie, aren't you coming?'

"Oh, yes I'm coming." The brown eyed young woman replied, as she followed her mother out the door.

**So here ends another chapter and wow I just rememebered that four days ago this month was when I first made an account on here. And you know what I've enjoyed making stories for this long, but the funny thing is that I guess I kind of forgot to mention this because it seems like I've been on here for longer then just four years. Time sure does fly when you're having fun though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You most likely know what I'm about to say next, but this chapter starts right where chapter five had left off at.**

Chapter 7

Lune finally set Haru onto her feet as they reached the top of the first set of stairs that led to the inner chamber of the tower. And as the two looked up at the portal the lavender furred half cat said, "We're almost there. Just a bit further to go."

The brunette nodded as the two then started to run up the stairs as she let out, "Well, that's good to know. I also wonder where this portal will take us to."

"To be honest Haru, I'm not for certain where we will end up." The shorthaired king stated, as the two continued to run up the turning stairway. He then slightly looked back at her from the corner of his eye as he added, "But I do know for certain that where ever this portal may take us. It will surely lead us to where Basil is."

"Oh boy, I can't wait..." The young woman replied, as she realized that they were half way up the stairs.

Once the two had finally reached the top of the tower they walked right under the portal as Lune jumped onto the ledge first. He then turned and extended a hand for Haru to take hold of. Seeing this caused the young woman to smile as she took a hold of it as the mismatched eyed half cat helped her onto the ledge. After that was done he then bent down and put both of his hands together so that he could help her get up past the ledge. Again she smiled as she used his hands for leverage and jumped out of the portal. When the young woman looked up at her surroundings she was not that surprised to see that they had ended up in a back alley. She also wasn't that surprised when she could saw buildings just about on ever corner on both sides of the streets (or at least that's what she was assuming) as she quietly asked, "I wonder where we ended up?"

"I think we are in London, England." Lune stated, after he had jumped out of the ledge of the portal. He then walked down a ways in the back alley that they had ended up in as he added, "And if I remember correctly, Natori said that hs should be somewhere on Baker's Street."

The brunette started to follow the lavender furred half cat as she replied, "So we're looking for Baker's Street, huh?"

The half cat king nodded as the two then headed out onto the sidewalk to which was both thankfully and surprisingly for the most part empty as Haru looked around and asked, "Gee, I was expecting the sidewalk to be full of people. I wonder where they are?"

"Actually my guess would be that most of the people here are asleep." Lune responded with, as they came to the end of one of the sidewalks that they were running on.

"Huh, why is that..." Haru said, before she trailed off. She then looked around and saw that the sky in fact was pure black as she then went on with, "Wow, I guess I had forgotten that there can such big time differences around the world."

Lune nodded in agreement when a street sign got his attention he looked at up it and saw that the left side of the sign had the words "Baker's Street" on it as he exclaimed, "I've found the street Haru, it's down this way."

The brunette just looked up at the sign and let out a soft groan as she thought, "_Oh, great Lune just had to find the street right away didn't he?"_

Never the less the young woman followed the lavender furred half cat king as he started to run straight down the sidewalk that they were facing after turning the corner. But when she saw that the half cat had stopped running after passing by a small doorway she started to slow her pace down as she asked, "What is it, Lune? Is something wrong?"

She did not receive an answer at first as she then noticed that the mismatched eyed half cat was slightly sniffing the air as a grin formed on his face as he said, "I believe we have arrived at our destination, Haru." The brunette smiled, but that soon was replaced by slight fear again as the Cat King knock on the door.

ooooooo

Basil sat in the chair that was in front of his fireplace as he let out a sigh of boredom. He then put his pipe up to his mouth as he exhaled causing some puffs of smoke to come out of the rounded end of it. His home was quite quiet and lonely without either his good friend Dr. David Q. Dawson, or his housekeeper, Mrs. Judson. To his surprise both had told him earlier in the day that each had their personal agendas to take care of. And that both would be gone for quite some time from now. His right ear twitched however, when he heard a light knocking on his front door. And after he had gotten up out of the chair he walked towards the door as he said, "Coming."

He then opened it and was very surprised to see a lavender furred half cat with one red and blue eye who was obviously of some royalty. And when he looked to the right of the half cat he saw a human girl who had brown hair that was put up into a high ponytail and she also had hazel eyes and a somewhat unpleasant look on her face as he commented with, "Well, this is certainly new. I was not expecting a half cat and a human girl to be visiting me." But he moved to the side so that they could come in as he added, "But please do come in so that we can discuss why you are here."

"Thank you." The half cat replied, as he started to walk inside.

After the mouse detective had noticed that the girl had not walked in yet though he asked, "Aren't you coming in?"

Instantly the brunette's head shot up as she stuttered, "Oh, um y-yes I'm coming." While the girl was making her way inside though she looked around at the layout of the house as she added, "Wow Basil, you have great taste...just like Baron does."

"_Hmm, she just mentioned Humbert's name. I wonder how she came to meet him?_" Basil mentally asked himself, as he made his way back to his chair. Once he had sat down though he noticed that the hazel eyed girl once again had uneasy look on her face as he went on with, "Is there something troubling you, young lady?"

Before the girl could answer though the mismatched eyed half cat interjected with, "Well you see Basil, my friend here is a bit...uncomfortable when it comes to mice."

"Ah, I see." The detective replied, as he smoke his pipe once more. He then removed it from his mouth and pointed it at the girl as he continued with, "By the way what is your name? And how did you end meeting Humbert?"

"My name's Haru." The brunette said, before her eyes widen once she realized what his last question was. She then ended with, "Wait you know who Baron is?"

Basil nodded as he answered with, 'Yes, I had met the cat figurine some time ago. When a male mouse came by wanting to get to Japan because that was where his sister was."

"Oh, so she most have went to the Cat Bureau then." Haru responded with, as she then formed a smile on her face.

Again the mouse detective nodded as he turned his attention back to the half cat noble as he asked, "So tell me Your Majesty, why have you and Miss Haru come here?"

"_He knew I was the new Cat King? I somehow knew that the crown would be a dead give away, but I was not expecting this."_ Lune said to himself. He then broke away from his thoughts as he added, "Well you see Basil, Haru along with two other's are trying to find Baron."

"Why has he gone missing?" Basil asked, as he put his head on top of his right hand in curiosity.

"Kind of." Haru answered, as she now had a sadden look on her face. She took a deep breathe before she went on with, "You see I had saved Lune from getting hit by a truck back in Tokyo Japan which where I live." Basil nodded as she continued, "But that same night after I had saved him his Father the well I guess you would call him the "former Cat King" came to my house and wanted to thank me for what I had done. They then started to send me all of these gifts which just freaked me out." She then placed both of her hands onto her forehead as she added, "I then got tricked into agreeing to not only going to the Cat Kingdom, but to marry Lune as well. A voice then told me to go to the Cat Bureau to which I did." A smile then appeared on her face again as she ended with, "And when I met Baron he did everything that he could to save me once I had been taken off to the Cat Kingdom." Just like that though the smile vanished as she let out, "But right when he had almost helped me get back home he was swallowed up by a white portal of some kind and that's the last time that I saw him."

After hearing all of this though the mouse detective found himself shaking his head as he replied, "To be honest Miss Haru, if Humbert was in fact sucked into an odd portal of some sort then I'm afraid that I can not help you."

"But..." Haru pleaded, before she was stopped by the half mouse.

"Again I apologize that you had wasted your time coming here." Basil said, as he then got up and walked towards the front door to his home.

He could tell that the hazel eyed girl was about to try and protest again, but before she could the lavender furred half cat king suggested, "If it's alright with you Basil, I think it would be best for you to come back with us. And if you would like you can stay at the castle in the Cat Kingdom for a while and question people who were close to my father."

Hearing this caused the light brown furred half mouse to rub his chin for a minute as he let out, "Hmm, perhaps that could help in some way or another." He then smiled as he added, "Alright then Your Majesty, I will accompany you two back to the Cat Kingdom. Just let me get a few things before we leave."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sophie walked down the stairs that following morning wearing a red dress as she walked towards the door that led to where she and the other women worked. But after she had opened it she was surprised to see Baron standing there with a tray in his hands. She also noticed that he was wearing one of the new vests and bowties that her mother had purchased for him as he was wearing the green vest with a red bowtie along with a pair of black pants as he smiled and greeted her with, "Good morning, Sophie."

"Oh yes good morning, Baron." The long haired brunette replied, as she shut the door behind her.

When she passed by the table though she was slightly surprised when one of the three young women said, "Sophie, Baron made us all some of his special tea." Another then added, "It's really good you should try it."

She stopped walking and before she could say anything a teacup was handed to her. And when she looked to her right she saw Baron's face with that same smile still showing as he said, "Here you are."

"Thank you." Sophie responded with, as she gently took the cup from him. She then put the edge of the cup to her lips and sipped. Her eyes widen as she moved the cup away from her lips and let out a light gasp. While she looked at the cup she went on with, "I can't believe it. This the best tea of cup that I have ever had." She then looked over at the orange and cream furred half cat as she ended with, "When did you find the time to make this?"

Still wearing that smile he answered with, "I actually woke up quite early this morning. So I decided that I would make something for all you since everyone here as been very kind thus far." He then put a finger up as he added, "But this blend of tea is my own personal recipe so I can never guarantee the favor. So you were quite lucky that it turned out the way it did."

The brown eyed young woman just nodded in understanding as she thanked him one more after she had finished the cup of tea and had set the empty cup back onto the tray. She then went into the room to where she would put the finishing designs on the hats. And once she had done this the other women had finished their cups of tea also and had placed them onto the tray as they each thanked the half cat for making them some. The green eyed half cat nodded, but while he looked over at the long haired brunette he thought, "_Hmm, perhaps when the hat shop is closed I can do something else for her."_

ooooooo

Sophie let out a heavy sigh in the late afternoon as the smoke from the passing train covered the large window that she would every so often look out from. She then placed her tenth finished hat onto the dummies head as a knock could be heard on her door and when she turned the young woman saw the woman who normally ran the front counter as she said, 'Sophie, we just closed the shop and I think you've done enough work for today. Why don't come out with us today?"

"No that's alright you all go on ahead and have fun." The long haired brunette replied, as she gave the slightly older woman a soft smile.

To the brown eyed young woman's surprise though she saw that Baron had just walked into the room as the older woman said, "Oh, there you are, Baron. I just wanted to thank you for helping me run the front counter today. Normally the shop is not as busy as it was today, but I guess since almost everyone in town has heard about you they must have wanted to meet you."

"I was more then happy to be of help." Baron replied with, as Sophie started to get up out of her stool that she had been sitting on while she took off her apron and placed it onto the talbe.

She then wasn't surprised to see that the three other young women had surrounded him again as one asked, "Baron, why don't you come out with us?" Another nodded her head in agreement as she added, "Yes, we would really enjoy your company."

The brown eyed young woman's expression sadden as she had a feeling that he would accept their offer. But to her surprise he replied with, "As I'm certain that I would have a wonderful time with all of you. I think I should stay here and keep Sophie company."

Sophie slowly shook her head from one side to the other as she protested with, "Oh no Baron, you don't have to do that..."

She stopped speaking however when she saw that the half cat had circled around the three other women and had placed both of her hands into his as he interjected with, "You are right Sophie, I don't have to stay." She then looked into his emerald colored eyes as he went on with, "But I want to stay."

The long haired brunette then heard the other three young women let out pouts and light gasps of shock as the older woman just smiled as she said, "Well, if two are both intent on staying here than that's fine." She then walked a little bit away as she turned her head and added, "Let's go, girls."

The three young women slowly nodded theirs heads in understanding as they followed the older woman out of the side exit to the work area. Sophie then lightly blushed as she realized that Baron was still holding onto her hands as she stuttered, "Um Baron, y-you can let go of my hands now."

To her surprise though he had only let go of one of her hands as he replied, "I will at least only hold onto one of your hands if that makes you feel bit more comfortable." He then started to lead her outside of the back entrance door as he continued with, "Because you see there is a question that I would like to ask you, Sophie?"

After he had led her to the middle outside area that connected the three buildings she asked, "And what question is that, Baron?"

He then stopped walking once they had reached the middle of the area. And as he turned to face her he asked, "Would you care to dance, Sophie?"

A dark blush appeared on the young woman's face as she slightly protested, "D-Dance? W-Well, I'd love to Baron. But don't we need music if we're going to dance?"

"Music is not always necessary when it comes to dancing." Baron replied, as he got into position by putting his hand against her waist.

To this Sophie responded by placing her right hand onto his shoulder as he then started to turn around the area. Unlike Haru who had a bit of trouble keeping up with him at first, the long haired brunette had no trouble keeping up with the orange and cream furred half cat as he complemented her with, "I had no idea that you were this good at dancing, Sophie."

"I...thank you Baron, that's very kind of you to say." The brown eyed young woman replied back with, before he dipped her after turning for some time.

He then gently pulled her back up onto her feet, but when he started to twirl her around a few times she thought, "_W-What's wrong with me? Why do I always act so nervous around Baron?_" The green eyed half cat then gently retook her hand as the two started to turn again. While they did this though Sophie continued with, "_I wonder if I should ask him or not?_"

Before she could come to a decision though she was broken out of her thoughts when Baron asked, "I know that it not my place to say anything Sophie, but may I ask you something?" Curious as to what the half cat had to say Sophie nodded her head and as he started to twirl her around again he added, "Why do you not have more confidence in yourself?"

Hearing this question had caught the young woman off guard as she answered, "Well, I-I suppose I don't have that much confidence in myself because I'm not that beautiful."

"Really? Well, I think what you need to do is just believe in yourself." Baron replied, as the two started to turn around the outside area once more.

"_Believe in myself?"_ Sophie mentally asked herself, as she then started to look into the half cat's eyes. She then went on with, 'I-I will try and do that Baron, but I'm still not that pretty so I don't know how much help it will be."

After he had dipped one final though she realized that the orange and cream furred half cat was now staring into her eyes as he replied, "You know Sophie, you may not hold yourself in high regards when other women are around you." He then gently pulled her back onto her feet as he ended with, "But you truly are beautiful."

Her eyes widen after he had said this while her face blushed deeply as she stuttered, "Y-You think I'm beautiful, Baron?"

He nodded as his expression then turned rather soft and before the young woman knew it she was starting to lean her head upwards while he leaned his downward. But before their lips could meet in a kiss Sophie quickly realized what she was about to do as she pulled away and said, 'I-I'm sorry Baron, b-but I just remembered that I should go make us something for dinner later on this evening."

And before the half cat could even get a word in she was gone and had already opened and closed the kitchen door behind her. While she stood up against the door though her face was still a deep red as she asked herself, "_Why was I about to kiss Baron? Have I truly fallen for him?"_ She then nodded her head as she added, "_If I have then I must ask him to tell me the entire story as to how he arrived here. I just hope that he will tell me everything."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haru walked out of the front door to her house that following morning as she made her way towards her school. Surprisingly she had made it back home by six o'clock or so that evening so she didn't have to worry about her mother asking her where she had been. Her mother did ask her though if she and her friends where able to find whatever it was that they were looking for. The brunette answered her mother's question with a no, but told her that if she wasn't home right after school that, that was the reason why. While she was walking down one of the sidewalks though she saw her best friend wave a hand in greeting as she shouted, "Hey, Haru!"

The hazel eyed young woman waved back to her friend as she walked towards her and asked, "Hey Hiromi, what's up?"

"What's up?" The short light haired brunette asked, as she somewhat got in her face. She then added, "What's up is that I have had some big news to tell you and whenever I'd stop by your house your mom would tell me that you weren't home."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. I've just been a little busy trying to help some friends of mine find something that they had lost." Haru lied, with a smile.

This caused her friend to let out a sigh as she said, "Alright I guess that it's no big if you weren't home if you trying to help someone find something." But while the two where crossing the street she turned and went on with, "But anyway I thought that you should know that Machida broke up with his girlfriend over the weekend. If I remember right it happened on Saturday."

"Oh, that's too bad." Haru responded with, as she continued to walk on towards their school.

Hearing this answer from her friend caused Hiromi to stop walking altogether as she asked in surprise, "Is that really all that you have to say is, "Oh, that's too bad?"?"

"What can I say it just doesn't matter anymore." Haru replied, as she started to walk towards her school. But while she did this her mind began to look back on the conversation that she had, had with both Lune and Basil yesterday before she had left the Cat Kingdom.

ooooooo

_Haru wasn't that surprised when she saw Lune make it to where Basil was at his height since now he could walk around freely around the castle without any problems. But before he left to go question some people Haru asked, "Wait, I want to know why does the Mouse Kingdom now reside in London England?" She slightly looked away as she added, "If neither one of you want to me tell though I'll understand."_

_"I would be more then willing to tell you, Miss Haru." Basil replied, as he turned slightly. He then put his pipe into his mouth and smoked it once as he went on with, "But I think it would be best if you asked His Majesty about that matter."_

_The half mouse then pulled back the curtain and walked down the hallway leaving Lune and Haru alone as the lavender furred half cat said, "Well you see Haru, back when my father was still king and when I was but a mere kitten all of the kingdoms here were at peace with one another. But then one night a small group of cats decided that the people of the Mouse Kingdom were nothing but vermin." His expression darken as he continued with, "They then started to destroy some of the homes that where located in the village in front of the castle. My father and a few of his men however, arrived in time before they could do any more harm. But because of this action the Mouse Queen, Mousetoria thought that it would be best for her and her people to live unknowingly with the humans in your world." He expression only slightly brightened as he ended with, "Thankfully though the Queen knew that my father was not the one to blame for the attack and so she did say that if things did not work out in the Human World that they would return one day. And because of their actions my father had those cats who did that horrible act put to death."_

_After hearing this caused the brunette to gasp in surprise as she replied, "What? Your father really had them put to death just for that?"_

_A full smile then appeared on the mismatched young king's face as he answered with, "This might surprise you Haru, but even though my father can sometimes over do things. He does for the most part enjoy peace with the other kingdoms instead of war...unless he is provoked of course."_

_Haru nodded her head as she responded with, "Hmm, I see so if that's the case what are you going to do about it, Lune?"_

_The lavender furred half cat king just stood up and opened a portal for her as he said, "Well, if what the Queen said to my father is still true then I'm hoping that perhaps I can get an audience with her so that I can per sway her and her people to come back to their original kingdom."_

_The brunette just smiled as she stood up and reassured him with, "I'm sure everything will turn out okay...at least I hope it does."_

_"I hope so too, Haru." Lune let out, as the young woman started to walk towards the portal. But before she stepped inside it though the blue and red eyed half cat gently took a hold of her hand as he kissed it and added, "Again I am glad that you had decided to accompany me today, Haru. I hope to see you again some time soon."_

_A light blush appeared on the hazel eyed girl's face as she nodded and said, "Y-Yeah that would be nice. And you're welcome, but it should be you that I should thanking because if you hadn't of found out about Basil then I wouldn't know how I'd be able to handle with Baron's disappearance."_

_She then walked into the portal and as she did everything turned white._

ooooooo

Haru broke out of her flashback when Hiromi shouted, "Hey Haru, you better stop daydreaming or else you'll be late...again."

Hearing this caused the brunette to gasp as she tightly gripped her schoolbag as she replied, "Yeah you're right, sorry."

While she walked inside the school though her thoughts wondered once again as she asked herself, "_I wonder if Basil was able to find out where Baron might be?"_

ooooooo

Lune let out a heavy sigh as he sat on his bed in his room after just finishing another meeting with the court. He knew that being the new Cat King would be difficult, but for some reason whenever he would think of Haru he would find some way to keep going. While he started to daydream about the brunette though Natori poked his head through the curtain as he said, "Your Majesty, sir Basil would like a moment of your time."

Hearing this caused the half cat to break away from his thoughts as he answered with, "Yes of course Natori, send him in."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The kimono wearing cat replied, as he back away from the curtain.

The red curtain was pulled to the side as the half mouse made his way into the room and after doing so he bowed to Lune as he said, "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, Your Majesty."

"Of course Basil, now tell me were you able to find out anything?" The lavender furred half cat asked, as he put his head onto both of his hands.

The light brown furred mouse leaned up against the wall that was across from his bed as he answered, "Unfortunately no. It seems like no one here has any idea of where Baron had been sent to." He smirked though as he added, "However, I did find out that the former Cat King had in fact used a teleportation spell to send Baron not only to a different place, but a different time as well."

"Is that even possible?" Lune asked, as he ears went upward out of surprise.

"I am not sure Your Majesty, why don't you tell me?" The half mouse asked back, as he continued to smirk.

Hearing this caused the mismatched eyed half cat to raise an eyebrow as he asked, "Just what are you trying to suggest, Basil?"

"Please don't worry Your Majesty, I am not suggesting that you knew of what your father did." Basil reassured him with, as he started to walk around the room. He then stopped after pacing twice as he went on with, "But from what I can tell you have "a thing" for Miss Haru, don't you?"

A blush and a sour look spread across the half cat's face as he kindly shot back, "I'm afraid that I have no idea of what you are talking about. Haru and I are just friends nothing more."

"Hmm, you say this, but I'm not completely sure I should buy that, Your Majesty." Basil replied back with, as he walked out of Lune's room by pulling back on the curtain. Before he left the room though he turned slightly as he ended with, "I do think that I will head to the Refuge just in case Baron does in fact return."

He then left the room and a very displeased shorthaired Cat King as Lune thought, "_What was that all about? And why would he care if I have indeed developed feelings for Haru?"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sophie walked down the hallway that next morning wearing a yellow dress as she carried some clothes for Baron to change into since he was currently taking a bath at the moment. When she had reached the bathroom door she knocked on it a few times as she said, "Baron, I have you're clothes here for you." She then waited a few moments to here a response from the half cat. But instead she heard nothing but silence as she added, 'I-I'm coming in now."

She then slowly turned the knob and started to open the door. But while she did this she asked, "Baron, is everything alright?..."

She soon trailed off and stopped talking completely as she let out a light gasp at what she saw. There sitting in the bathtub looking as calm as could be was Baron. And while the long haired brunette blushed she quietly walked over to the counter and placed his clothes onto it. But before she left she found herself turning her head slightly so that she could get a better look at the half cat's body. She could always tell that the orange and cream furred half cat had a modest build from the start. But without any clothes on she could see every detail of his body...even some of the places that she did not really want to look at, but somehow found herself doing so as her blush became even darker. The fur from his neck all the way down to the bottom of his stomach (including the palms of his hands and the bottom of his feet) was a cream color just like what was on the bottom half of his face. The brown eyed woman then held her breathe as she saw his chest go up and down from the slow and steady breathes of air that he took in. She then gasped once more when she thought she saw Baron starting to open one of his eyes. So she quickly turned around and quietly ran out of the bathroom before he could find out that she had been staring at him.

And after she had shut the bathroom door she walked a bit away from it as she then leaned up against the wall and held her beat red face as she thought, "_What was I thinking staring at Baron's body like that? If he knows that I did that I'm certain that he will be very cross with me."_

ooooooo

Baron continued to look into the mirror as he button upped the dark blue vest while the water in the bathtub finally stopped draining itself. He then secured the purple bowtie around his neck before adjusting it a few times. He then smiled at his reflection as he walked towards the door and opened it. While he was making his way out of the bathroom though both of his ears twitched when he heard what sounded like crying. He knew right away that it was Sophie as he let out, "Hmm, I wonder what has caused her to be so upset?"

He then proceeded to walk towards her bedroom door. And when he had reached it he gently knocked on it as he asked with concern, "Sophie, is everything alright?"

The green eyed half cat though did not receive an answer at first. Not until the long haired brunette slowly opened her door as she peeked out of the it and answered, "Baron, is that you?"

"Yes, now tell me what is troubling you so much that it has led you to the point of tears?" Baron replied, while she opened the door completely.

He then saw that she was blushing deeply as she confessed, "Well...you see Baron, when I came to give you your clothes earlier I found myself staring at your body...while you were in the tub." She then quickly looked away embarrassed that she had told him this as she added, "But I can understand if you are angry with me. I don't see how you couldn't be..."

"Hmm, why would I be angry about something like that?" Baron asked her, a bit confused. He then tried to reassure her as he went on with, "In a way I find it somewhat flattering that you were staring at me."

"You what?" The brown eyed young woman let out, as she turned her head to look at him with her mouth open in shock.

Baron nodded his head as he explained, 'You see Sophie, you may find this hard to believe, but I have never been romantically involved with a woman before." He then turned his slightly as he continued, "Now yes I have flirted with women before so I am used to that. However, that is as far as it would normally go because..."

"Because why, Baron?" Sophie begged, as the half cat felt the young woman warp her arms around him. He then looked into her eyes as she ended with, "Please tell me. Why haven't you ever been with someone yet? I don't care what kind of secret you are hiding. I know that I can be of help to you somehow..."

Seeing that the young woman was not lying in any way what so ever Baron let out a heavy sigh as he said, "Well, the reason behind this is because I'm..."

He was cut off though when Honey's voice could be heard from down stairs as she asked, "Sophie, Sophie, where are you?" This caused both Baron and Sophie to look back towards the steps as the blonde haired woman could be heard walking up them. And once she had reached the end of the stairway she looked over at the two as she added, "Oh there you are, Sophie." She then walked towards the two in a fast pace and once she had reached them she went with, "Guess what? I just got proposed to by that man that i've been seeing." She then reopened her eyes and saw that her daughter had her arms around the half cat as she ended with, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Hearing this question caused the long haired brunette to let go of Baron as she turned to face her mother as she replied, "No...it's nothing. But that's wonderful news, Mother. So when are you two going to get married?"

The orange and cream furred half cat then noticed that the blue eyed woman's eyes seemed to well up with excitement as she answered with, "We're going to get married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sophie exclaimed, with shock in her voice. She then added, "But Mother, both Lettie and I have only met this man once and that was when you two had just started to see each other back in the early spring."

"I know dear, and believe me he wanted to spent more time with both of you. But you know that his job keeps him away for quite some time." Honey reassured her oldest daughter, as grabbed both of her hands. Baron then noticed that she was now looking in his direction as she went on with, "Oh yes that reminds me. Baron, would you like to come to the wedding tomorrow?"

The half cat bowed to her as he replied with, "It would be an honor."

"Wonderful. Well, I'll see both at the wedding then. Bye." Honey stated,, as she then headed back towards the stairway and waved at them before she walked down the stairs.

Once she was gone Baron noticed that the long haired brunette now had a displeased look on her face as he asked, "Are you alright, Sophie?"

"Hmm, yes I'm fine." Sophie responded with, as she gave him a reassuring smile. He then watched as she made her way down the stairs so that she could get to work on some more hats.

After she had left though Baron let out a sigh as he thought, "_Well, that was certainly rather close. But I think it would be for the best if I told her the truth tomorrow. Besides what she has had to deal with already today seems to have emotional drained her out a little...even if she refuses to show it." _While he started to make his way downstairs though he added_, "And I would never want to cause her pain of any kind."_

**Now I just thought that everyone who is reading this story should know because of this chapter the story is now rated T. And well, I also changed because of what happens much later in the story, but you'll just wait and see what happens.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, now that Sophie has to deal with that "wonderful" news from the last chapter. Let's just see how Haru is doing. And yes this chapter takes place right after chapter nine...sort of.**

Chapter 11

Haru made her way towards the crossroads as she thought, "_I wonder if Basil was able to find out anything while he was at the Cat Kingdom?"_

Once she had reached the white colored tables and chairs she took a seat on the one chair that was across from the chair that was at the end of the tables as she said, "Hi, Mute."

A cat's head could been seen sticking up from the other side of the table as the white furred cat replied back with, "Oh hey, Chicky."

"So did Basil show up at the Refuge yet?" Haru asked, as she leaned forward on the table a bit.

"I kind of would be surprised if he hadn't shown up yet." Muta replied, as he jumped off the chair and started to take off.

The hazel eyed young woman knew what to do though as she got up out of the chair and followed the large cat down the now somewhat familiar path to the Bureau. Once they had made it the Refuge, Muta stood on his hind legs as he made his way towards Baron's home and took the paper out like the first time the brunette had been there. While Muta was reading the paper though Haru started to walk towards him as she asked, "So which house do you think Basil will be staying at while his here anyway, Muta?"

"I don't know Chicky, why don't you try the one to your right. Maybe his in there." The large white furred cat suggested, as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

The hazel eyed young woman decided that she might as well go with the cat's suggestion as she walked towards the house and gently knocked on the door...as best she could considering she was at her normal height. After waiting for about a minute or so though the door knob started to turn. And when Haru realized this she backed away from the door as it opened to reveal the light brown furred half mouse wearing the maroon robe with black on the ends of it as he greeted her with, "Ah Miss Haru, good afternoon."

"Hello, Basil." Haru replied, as she smiled at him. She then added, "So were you able to find out anything while you were in the Cat Kingdom?"

"Actually yes, I was able to find something out that might interest you." Basil informed her, as he started to make his way back inside. Before he did though he turned slightly as he went on with, "Oh, that reminds me. One of His Majesty's advisors wanted me to tell you that if you press down hard onto the jewel that is at the end of the necklace with one of you fingers. He said that after doing that you will then shrink to the height that you would be at if you were in their kingdom."

The brunette nodded her head in understanding as she did just that and pressed her index finger against the red gem. To the young woman's surprise she did in fact shrink after a few minutes as the entire Refuge seemed to become larger in size. Once she had reached that certain height though she stopped shrinking and let go of the gem as she walked into the house and looked around as she said, "Wow, the inside of these houses is a lot nicer now that I know that I fit through the door with no problem."

"Yes, I would imagine that His Majesty would be glad to hear you say that." The light brown furred half mouse replied, as he walked towards one of the chairs that was in the middle of the home.

The hazel eyed young woman nodded in agreement as she walked towards the couch and sat down as she also set her bag next to her. She then looked over at Basil as she said, "You know Basil, it's only late in the afternoon. Do you really always wear your robe all of the time when you're not trying to help other mice?"

"Why does this bother you, Miss Haru?" The half mouse asked, as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Huh? No it doesn't bother me...I was just curious as to what clothes you wear besides the robe and the overcoat is all." Haru answered, as she looked a little bit away. After a few seconds or so she let out a nervous laugh as she continued with, "But I know that the question must sound pretty dumb. So you don't have to show me what color vest you wear or anything." When the young woman reopened her eyes though she was surprised to see that Basil had in fact taken off his robe which was now hanging on the back of the chair. She then got up and looked at him as she already knew that he wore a white shirt, brown pants, and a green ascot. What she wasn't expecting though was that the half mouse wore the same style of vest like Baron did, only the color was a somewhat dark grey as she cupped her chin with her right hand and ended with, "Hmmm, you know if you were a cat, and if you wore a bowtie instead of an ascot. I would probably say that you look exactly like Baron."

When she looked up at the light brown furred half mouse she knew that she might have said something wrong as he asked, "Really now? And why is that?"

"Well, for starters you both try and help people...or in your case you try to help other mice with their problems." Haru started, as she crossed her arms over her chest. She then added, "You both act like a perfect gentleman...although you seem like your a "no nonsense" type of person. Am I right?"

"You could say that I suppose." Basil replied, as he sat back down onto the chair. He then put his pipe into his mouth as he smoked it once and then removed it as he added, "Now about what I was able to find out while questioning the cats in the Cat Kingdom."

"Oh, yeah that's right I almost forgot about that." Haru lightly exclaimed, as she walked back towards the couch and sat back down.

One she had done this the half mouse crossed his arms as he explained, "Well you see Miss Haru, I was able to find out that Baron was in fact sent to not only a different place, but a different time as well."

The young woman gave the half mouse a questionable look as she asked, "So like a teleportation spell or something?"

"Precisely." Basil answered, as he stood up onto his feet. He then started to pace around the room as he went on with, "However, the only problem that I encountered was the fact that no one seemed to know of any way of bringing Baron back to this time and place."

Haru's eyes widen in disbelief as he quickly asked, "Well, did you ask the former Cat King about it?"

"I did, but he said that it was someone else who had suggested the idea to him about using the spell before he left the balcony to try and give chase to you three." The light brown furred half mouse stated, as he stopped pacing completely and turned slightly.

Hearing this caused the brunette to put her hands under her chin in thought as she let out, "Hmm, I wonder who had suggested to the Cat King to use that type of spell on Baron?"

"I'm not for certain who would do that Miss Haru." Basil informed her, as he walked towards her. He then sat down next to her as he continued, "But I am willing to stay here until we figure who that person is."

This caused the young woman to smile as she replied back with, "Thank you, Basil." She then looked behind him and saw a violin leaning up against the wall as she ended with, "Um is that violin yours?"

Haru then watched as the half mouse turned so that he could see where she was looking at as he then turned his head back towards her and responded with, "Why yes it is. Would you like me to play you something?"

"Sure." The brunette said, as a smile formed on her face.

Basil then stood up and took a hold of the instrument. And once the half mouse had positioned the violin in the right position he started to play. Soon after the young woman found herself becoming more relaxed like all of her problems were fading away.

**Well, there ends another chapter and just so you know if you go on my profile you will see that I have a poll up. Yes even though this story is far from over I have been wondering what pairing I should write a story about next. So along with a review why don't you go ahead and vote on which of the three pairings you would want to see star in my next story the most.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Baron and Sophie both walked into the church through the front doors. And while the two looked at all of the guests that were there the orange and cram furred half cat commented with, "Well, it certainly seems like both your mother and soon to be stepfather had invited a large amount of people."

Seeing all of these people though only caused the long haired brunette's somewhat good mood to disappear as she sadly replied back with, "Yes, but I somehow knew that Mother would do something like this." She then found herself tightening her grip around the half cat's arm as she added, "Please don't leave my side, Baron..."

She then looked up and saw that the green eyed half cat was now staring back at her as he quietly asked, "Aren't you happy for your mother, Sophie?"

"Yes, I am very happy that Mother has found another man to spend the rest of her life with." The brown eyed woman protested with, as she then looked downward towards the floor.

"But you feel that perhaps your mother is moving too quickly with the relationship, am I right?" Baron asked, as the two started to slowly walked towards the back of the church where the ceremony would be talking place.

Sophie nodded her head in a yes motion as the two made their way towards the front pews of the church. She smiled when she saw her younger sister, Lettie, who turned and waved at the them at when she saw them approaching. They waved back in return and sat down at the end of the front pew just as the music had started to play as all of the other guests walked to a pew and sat down.

ooooooo

Once the wedding ceremony was over everyone who had attended the event was now either outside or inside the bakery where Lettie worked at which was holding the festivities. While Sophie sat at one of the tables though she slowly looked in front of her as she heard someone slightly shout, "Sophie!" She focused her eyes a little and saw that her younger sister Lettie was making her way towards her. And once she was across from her at the table she added, "Sophie, why are you just sitting here all by yourself?"

The long brunette just smiled at her sister as she replied, "No reason I just wanted to try and relax is all."

"Don't give me that, Sophie." Lettie kindly snapped, as she sat down next to her. She then looked over at Baron who was currently talking with their Mother and new Stepfather as she went on with, "Why don't you ask Baron, if he would like to dance with you?"

"I well...wait Lettie, you know about Baron?" Sophie asked, as her eyes widen in slight surprise.

"Well, no I've never met him really. Mother just told me about how he saved you from being cursed by the Witch of the Waste." the blonde haired young woman confessed, as she continued to look over at the half cat.

Before Sophie could reply in any way to what her sister had said her eyes widen when she saw that Baron had turned around and was now heading their way as a light blush spread across her face while she thought, "_Oh no Baron's coming back. I-I hope Lettie does not notice that I am blushing right now."_

Once the half cat had reached the table that the two were seated at however, he took off his top hat and bowed in front of the long haired brunette's sister as he said, "It is very nice to finally meet, Miss Lettie."

"It very nice to finally meet you too, Baron." Lettie replied, as she gave him a warm smile.

The orange and cream furred half cat then placed his top hat back onto his head. And once he had done this his right ear twitched when he heard the band had started to play a different song. Sophie let out a light gasp when she saw that he had extended his hand to her as he asked, "Would you do me the honor of being able to dance with you for a second time, Sophie?"

The brown eyed young woman slowly shook her head as she let out, "Yes."

She then placed her hand on top of his and once the two had made it to the center of the outside area Baron placed his free hand onto her waist as she placed her free onto his shoulder just like before as they then started to dance. While they started to turn though Sophie noticed that everyone instantly had their eyes on them as she had an uncomfortable look on her face. Her mind then started to wonder as she thought, "_Everyone is staring at us. I wonder what they are thinking right now?"_

Baron then dipped her and as he gently pulled her back upward he then proceeded to twirl her a few times before he retook her hand. While they turned around the area though he asked, "Sophie, is it alright if I say something?"

"Yes what is it, Baron?" The long haired brunette asked, as she looked away from the gazes of the crowd.

When he started to twirl her around again he responded with, "Perhaps you would be enjoying yourself more if you did not worry about the fact that people are staring at us?"

The young woman let out a light gasp as she thought, "_He knew that I was worried about that?"_

After he had retook her hand and started to turn with her he looked down at her as he added, "Besides weren't you the one who wanted there to be music playing for when we danced together?"

"I, yes.." Sophie let out, as a light blush appeared on her face as they turned a few more times.

When the band was finishing up the song the orange and cream furred half cat dipped her for a final time as the two then stared into each other's eyes. After Baron had helped the young woman back onto her feet though they did not even pay attention to the applause from the crowd as the half cat said, "You look lovely tonight in that teal dress, Sophie."

Hearing this caused the long haired brunette's face to become an even darker shade of red as she replied, "Thank you, Baron." She then realized that he was wearing a yellow vest and a very light blue bowtie as she added, "You look very dashing tonight, too."

Before the green eyed half cat could thank her for the complement though Lettie's voice could be heard as she shouted once again, "Sophie!"

The two then turned and looked as the brown eyed young woman's sister came rushing towards them. When she had reached them she put her hands together as she exclaimed, "That was simply amazing, Sophie." She then looked over at Baron as she added, "I had no idea that you were such a good dancer, Baron."

The two broke away as the half cat grinned as he tipped his top hat and admitted, "Guilty as charged."

The long haired brunette was more then a bit surprised when her younger sister grabbed her hand and said, "Sophie, could you please come here for a moment/ I need to talk to you."

Sophie wasn't for certain what her sister was going to talk to her about, but when she looked back at Baron he just gave her a soft smile as she in return smiled back. Once the two had ran all the way back inside the bakery and went into the kitchen Lettie let go of the long haired brunette's hand as she asked, "Lettie, what is this all about?"

"Please just listen, Sophie." The blonde haired young woman begged, as she walked towards her older sister and took her hands. This caused the brown eyed woman to look at her younger sister in slight confusion as she went on with, "I want to know...is there anything going on between you and Baron?"

Hearing this question caused the long haired brunette to not only blush, but to look away as she protested with, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Lettie."

"Oh don't give that, Sophie." Lettie kindly shot back, as she turned her head slightly to look at her sister in the eyes again. She then added, "I saw the way that you and Baron were staring into each other's eyes while you danced out there, Sophie."

"Y-Yes, we did." Sophie admitted, as her blush became a bit darker. She then raised her head to show a somewhat dreamy look on her face as she continued with, "He...He said that I was beautiful, Lettie."

This statemtnt caused the younger sister to let out a gasp of surprise as she asked, "He did?" When the young woman nodded in a yes fashion her younger sister added, "Then maybe he is in love with, Sophie."

"What? No he couldn't be..." Sophie protested with, before she trailed off completely.

"Well, why don't you ask me then?" Lettie suggested, as the two started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hmm, no I could never do that to him." Sophie stated, as the two then rejoined the party. When they had arrived back outside though the long haired brunette looked over at the half cat as she mentally added, "_I know that I like him, but I-I wonder how he feels about me? Could he feel the same way?"_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Haru sat in her computer chair that was in her room after another day of school as she set her bag onto the desk and took a few of books out and started to work on her homework. While working on the homework though she was at least relieved that the homework that she had gotten yesterday she was able to get done right before she had left to go to the crossroads. And that was exactly what she was planning on doing again this time. Unfortunately right after only getting a few answers to the questions written down the young woman noticed a portal had appeared in her room as she quickly turned around and let out, "What in the world?"

Her eyes widen when she saw Lune walking out of the portal and after he had closed it he smiled at her as he greeted her with, "Hello, Haru."

"Um hi, Lune." The brunette replied, as she titled her head a little bit. She then gave him a confused stare as she added, "So...um why did open a portal into my room? And how come your so tall?"

A light blush spread across the lavender furred half cat's face as he responded with, "Well you see Haru, I forgot to tell you that after using that spell to turn myself into a half cat that I can also come to the human world as either my full cat form or this one."

The hazel eyed young woman's eyes widen in surprise as she said, "Really, that's pretty cool." She turned her chair back around so that she could get back to work on her homework as she added, "So what's up?"

The half cat king walked over to her bed and sat down onto it as he replied, "Natori, just returned to the Cat Kingdom after going to see the Mouse Queen to ask if she would be willing to have an audience with me." He grinned as he went on with, "Before I came here he just had arrived back at the castle and had told me that she has in fact accepted my offer. So I'm hoping that I can convince her and her people to come back to their original kingdom."

The brunette turned her head so that she was looking over at the mismatched eyed ruler as she assured him with, "That's great news, Lune. And I'm sure that you can convince the Mouse Queen to go back."

"Thank you Haru, it is good to know that you believe in me." Lune stated, as he smiled at her in graduate.

"Well sure why wouldn't I believe in you, Lune? Besides if you hadn't of shown up when you did then I wouldn't have made it back home in time." Haru stated, as she closed the text book and put it back into her bag.

_"I wonder if I should tell her about my request that I would like to ask of her now or not?"_ Lune thought, as he watched the brunette put away her last text book. Once the young woman had stood up and turned in his direction the half cat nodded as he stood up and continued with, "Haru, there is something that I would like to ask of you. Is it alright if I tell you about my request?"

The brunette walked up to him as she smiled and replied with, "Sure. So what do you want to ask me, Lune?"

But before the blue and red eyed half cat could say anything he let out a light gasp when he heard the brunette's Mother's voice from the other side of the door as she asked, "Haru, are you done with your homework yet?"

The Cat King acted quickly as he opened up a portal back to the Cat Kingdom. But before he jumped into it he kissed the brunette on the cheek and before she knew it he was gone. A light blush had appeared on her face after that as Haru put a hand up to her left cheek and left it there as her mother poked her head into her room and asked, "Haru, didn't hear me? I asked if you had gotten your homework done yet?"

Hearing this caused the young woman to snap back into reality as she quickly answered with, "Ah, yeah I got it done Mom. No worries."

"Alright if you say. Dinner's ready by the way." The red headed woman replied, as she started to walk back downstairs.

While she did this though Haru walked towards her bedroom door and opened it. While she started to head towards the stairs though she asked herself, "_I wonder why Lune kissed my cheek before he left?"_

ooooooo

Lune was finally able to calm himself down after he had walked out of the portal back to the Cat Kingdom. After he had closed it he sat down onto his throne and put his forehead into his right hand as he shook it and let out, "Well, that was certainly close."

"Hmm, so I take it that you were unable to inform Miss Haru about your request, Your Majesty?" Someone asked, causing the shorthaired cat king to let out a gasp in surprise.

He looked to his right only to see Natori walking towards him as he placed his right hand over his chest as he begged, "Please don't surprise me like that the next time I have just arrived back from someplace, Natori."

"My apologizes Your Majesty, I will try not to do that next time." The light blue furred half cat replied, as he bowed.

The lavender furred half cat nodded his head as he replied, "Thank you for understanding, Natori." When he turned his head away from his advisor though his expression sadden as he added, "And yes you are right I was unable to tell Haru about my request. Her mother unexpectedly was checking in on her to see if she had gotten her homework done. So I panicked and left before she saw me."

"Ah, I see." The kimono wearing cat responded with, as he walked towards the half cat. When he was right beside him though Lune could tell that he was looking at him from the corner of his eye as he ended with, "But you do realize Your Majesty, that if you continue to pursue Miss Haru, you will have to let yourself be known to her mother sooner or later."

"I know that, Natori." Lune calmly shot back, as he stood up from his throne. He then started to walk out of the throne room, but before he left he turned his head slightly to look at his advisor as he added, "Just make sure to tell Haru that her presence is needed tomorrow. And if she asks what time that would be in the human world tell her around nightfall."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Natori responded with, as the lavender half cat left the throne room completely and headed towards his room to get some rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sophie and Baron stood outside of the hat shop as the long haired brunette's mother turned to face the two of them as she asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come and live with me and your new stepfather, dear?"

The young woman shook her head from one side to the other as she replied, "As nice as that sounds, Mother. It just wouldn't feel right to leave the hat shop."

"Alright I understand, but if you ever need anything...anything at all just send me a letter and I'll get here as fast as I can." Honey reassured her daughter, as she hugged her. When she broke away from the brown eyed young woman she then walked over to the orange and cream furred half cat as she smiled and added, 'It's been a pleasure getting to know you, Baron." She then gave him a hug also, but before she let go she ended in a whisper, "Please take good care of, Sophie."

"Of course." Baron reassured her with, as he tried to not be caught off guard by that last statement.

The blonde haired woman broke away from him as she smiled and thanked him she then walked towards the carriage. Once she was sitting next to Lettie, the two waved goodbye and the carriage moved away while Baron and Sophie did the same. When the carriage was far away though the two let their arms fall back down next to their sides and as the young woman looked at all of the people who were making their way towards the exit of the town she commented with, "With so many people leaving soon this place will be nothing, but a ghost town."

"Yes, that does remember me. Why is everyone leaving the town in such a large amount anyway?" Baron asked, as he put two fingers under his chin.

The long haired brunette's expression sadden even further as she explained, "Welll you see Baron, from what Lettie told me I guess the prince the from the neighboring kingdom had gone missing..."

"And so they are blaming your kingdom for the prince's disappearance?" The green eyed half cat asked, a bit surprised by this.

"Unfortunately yes, they are blaming us for that. I just hope the prince is found soon...or else I'm afraid you and I will have to leave this town too." Sophie answered, as she opened the front door and the two headed back inside.

ooooooo

Lettie and her mother sat in the carriage as it continued to move along on the dirt road. While she was staring at the town though she felt her mother place a hand on her shoulder as she reassured her with, "Now don't you worry about a thing, Lettie. I'm sure Sophie will be just fine at the shop." Hearing this caused the blonde haired young woman to turn to face her mother as she added, "And besides Baron is with her so I am certain that she will be safe as long as his there."

"Yes perhaps your right, Mother." Lettie replied, as she smiled back. She then moved her head back to the side as something had caught her attention as she went on with, "Mother, please stop the carriage for a moment."

The young woman knew that her mother would obviously be curious as why she asked her to do this as her said, "Stop for moment." After the carriage had stopped Lettie exited it and as she headed towards the bushes she could hear her mother following her as she continued with, "Lettie, what ever is the matter dear? Did you see something?"

The blonde haired young woman nodded as she saw what appeared to be a long stick that was sticking out from in the bush as she let out, "Hmm, I wonder why this is here?"

When she started to pull the piece of wood out from within the bushes she knew that her mother would not like the idea as she protested with, "Lettie, what are you doing? Don't you know that you might get hurt if you're not careful?"

The young woman ignored her mother's questions as she continued to pull upward on the stick. And when she saw that something was starting to poke out from within the bushes along with the stick she quietly asked herself, "What in the world is that?" She was determined to find out what that "thing" was as she ended with, "Okay if I just pull on the stick really hard one more time I should be able to get whatever is trapped in the bushes free."

Unfortunately after pulling on the stick with great force she let out a gasp of surprise when she heard the piece of wood snap. She dropped the long stick as she puet a hand over her mouth and exclaimed, "Oh no, what have I done?"

The blue eyed young woman then proceeded to get onto her hands and knees as she crawled into the heavy bush. While she was looking around for whatever it was that had been connected to the stick she heard her mother's voice as she asked, "Lettie, now what are you doing in there?"

Again she ignored her mother as she turned her head and saw that something was in front of her. She was not for certain, but if she had not known any better she could have sworn that it was a body of sorts. However, that thought left her mind as she grabbed a hold of the large item and started to crawl back out of the brush along with whatever it was that she was pulling. When she had gotten out of the bush though she continued to pull on whatever the thing was that was still stuck inside the bush. And once she saw what appeared to be a suit she let out, "What is this?" She pulled on the suit wearing item one last time before a head of a turnip appeared in front of her. She then smiled as she added, "Why you're just a scarecrow." She then remembered that she had snapped his stand as she ended with, "Oh, that's right I accidently broke the stick that you would use as a stand. I hope you can forgive me."

She then pressed her lips lightly against the drawn mouth of the scarecrow. After she had given the scarecrow a soft kiss on it's mouth though she let out a gasp of surprise when the normally lifeless creation started to squirm and struggle like no tomorrow. She continued to watch as it floated a little bit away from her and turned to face her. And before she knew it the color of the entire suit from top hat to pants changed from a dark green to yellow. The inner shirt changed from a plain white to a pink color while the bowtie also changed from blue to red. What caught the young woman the most off guard was that the scarecrow had changed into a man perhaps about her sister's age who had a normal complexion along with blue eyes and medium lenght blonde hair as he took his top hat off of his head and bowed in front of her as he said, "Thank you, Miss." He then stood up straight and placed the top hat against his chest as he went on with, "You may not have known this, but I am the prince from the neighboring kingdom had went missing. While traveling back to my home I had that blasted curse put on me." He then help her onto her feet as he ended with, "I hope that if there is anything that I can do to repay you for your kindness just ask it of me."

A light blush appeared on the young woman's face as she answered back with, "Oh, no you don't need to thank me. But I think it would be for the best if you went back to your kingdom so that your father knows that our kingdom had nothing to do with your disappearance.

The prince nodded as he replied, "Yes, you are right that should be the first thing I do." He then took a hold of one of her hands though as he added, 'But just know this I will return." After he had said this though he let out an embarrassed laugh as he ended with, "Oh yes that reminds me. I hope you will not find this rude of me, but would it be alright if I rode with you until we came to the nest town. I would like to try and find Howl so that he can help me return to my home."

The blue eyed young woman turned her head so that she was looking back at her practically stunned mother as she asked, "Mother, would that be alright if he rode with us until we reached the next town?"

The older woman shook her head breaking away from her confusion as she smiled and replied, "Of course he can, dear." While the three got back inside the carriage though Honey mentally added, "_I can't believe it. The day after I get remarried my youngest daughter ends up saving a prince. And I'm for certain that Baron and Sophie have developed feelings for one another. I don't think things could get any better then this."_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haru continued to stare up at the ceiling as her mind kept on flashing back to yesterday when Lune had told her that he wanted to ask her something. As she put her arms under her head though she let out, "I wonder what Lune was going to ask me yesterday? I wonder if it was important or not?"

Her head soon shot up though when she saw a portal had appeared for the second day in a row in her room. Instead of seeing Lune walking out of the portal however, the brunette saw a light blue cat who also had a little bit of grey fur on some places on his face. She then gasped when she recognized the kimono and glasses as she asked, "Hey, aren't you the advisor to the former Cat King?"

Once the light blue cat had exited out of the portal he nodded his head as he bowed to her and answered, "Yes I am Natori the advisor to both the former and the current Cat King. And it is very nice to see you again, Miss Haru." He then stood up straight and raised his head slightly so that he was looking up at her as he added, "I am here because His Majesty would like to have you come back to the castle."

"Why is something wrong?" The hazel eyed young woman asked, as she sat up in her bed.

The elderly advisor adjusted his glasses a little as he admitted, "Well to be honest Miss Haru, I am not for certain why His Majesty requests your presence. But I can assure you that he only wants to take a little bit of your time...I would assume just an hour or so."

Haru put hand under her chin as she thought, "_Hmm, so Lune only wants to see me for hour? I wonder why?"_ She snapped out of thoughts though and gave the kimono wearing cat a smile as she went on with, "Sure I'll come, but just for an hour since I still have to get up and go to school in the morning."

"I'm sure His Majesty will understand, Miss Haru." Natori reassured her with, as he walked back inside the portal.

The brunette took a deep breathe as she crawl out of her bed and headed towards the portal as she thought, "_Okay...here I go."_ And when she had walked into it everything went completely white.

ooooooo

Lune sat in his throne wondering if Natori had been successful in convincing Haru to come back to the castle for a short while? He did not want to take all of her time...just a few minutes or so as he let out, "I hope they arrive soon."

The mismatched eyed king was also a little bit anxious because he knew that within a few mere hours he would be leaving to go see the Mouse Queen. He just hoped that she had not forgotten her promise that she had made to his father. And he also hoped that she would be willing to have her and her people come back to their original kingdom. But he had prepared himself if she said that her and her people were better off living in the human world. Suddenly though the lavender furred king's ears twitched when he heard someone approaching as he asked, "Who's there?"

He was relieved to see his advisor walk into the throne room as he bowed and greeted him with, "I have returned from Miss Haru's home, Your Majesty."

The tinted glasses wearing cat just smiled as he stood back completely as he turned his head and mentioned with one of his paws. Lune watched with interest as he then heard quiet footsteps approaching the throne room. And when he looked up he was surprised to see the brunette in her pajamas as he asked, "Haru, what are you doing in your pajamas? What time is it back in Japan?"

"A little after midnight." Haru informed him as she continued to walk towards the two cats. Once she was nest to Natori though she smiled at the blue and red eyed noble as she added, "But don't worry about it since Natori said that you only wanted to talk to me for a few minutes, right?"

The shorthaired cat king nodded, but when he saw that she was about to bow to him he quickly responded with, "No, no that's quite alright Haru. You don't need to stand on ceremony with me."

"Um okay, so what did you want to talk to me about, Lune?" The brunette asked, as the half cat stood up and started to walk towards her.

When the half cat stood right in front of the young woman he grabbed both of her hands as he pleaded, "Haru, I know that this not be the best time to tell you this but...I think I'm in love with you."

Lune was expecting the brunette to be happy or at least have a more calm reaction to that statement then what he was getting as she was now staring at him wide eyed as she stuttered, "Y-You think that you're in love with me?"

The half cat king nodded as he explained, "Yes, as much as I would like to tell you that I am completely in love with you, I know that we have not sent enough time with one another so that you can feel the same way about me."

"Well, that does make sense." Haru replied, as her expression seemed a little more calm. She then went on with, "But how can you feel this way about me so quickly though?"

A light blush had spread across the king's furry face as he admitted, "Well you see Haru, any full or half animal can fall in love with someone seemingly right away. So I suppose I only reason why I said the words "I think" is because I want you to be able to return these feelings." He looked away as he continued with, "I apologize if this is much for you, but I-I just had tell you how I fell about you."

He let out a gasp when he felt her place a hand on his shoulder as she replied, "That's very flattering to say, Lune. But you're right we haven't spent that much time together." When he looked down at her he saw that a smile had shown on her face as she ended with, "So since tomorrow's Friday why don't we spent that evening together. And then we can hang out with one other over the weekend. How does that sound?"

The lavender furred half cat smiled as he responded with, "I think that, that is a wonderful idea, Haru." He then reopened his eyes as he added, 'And I think the best way to start that would be if I were to have dinner with both you and your mother."

He was not surprised when the hazel eyed young woman's expression turned from happy to shocked as she asked, "Wait why would you want to do that?"

"Because I feel terrible that I ran off like that yesterday when I should have stayed so that your mother would have found out about me now instead of later.' Lune explained, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He then opened a portal for the brunette as he said, "But don't worry I won't be coming over until after I have met with the Mouse Queen."

"Oh, so I won't see you until tomorrow night then?" Haru asked, as she started to walk towards the portal.

"Yes, but if all goes well then I will let you know tomorrow." Lune answered, as he walked towards her again. He then kissed her on the cheek as he went on with, "I hope you will have sweet dreams, Haru."

"I um, thanks." The brunette replied, as a light blush had appeared on her face as she waved goodbye before the portal shut.

Once the young woman was gone though the mismatched eyed king heard Natori's voice as he asked, "Are you certain that, that was a wise decision, Your Majesty?"

"Yes Natori, I know that it was a wise decision." Lune replied, before he turned to look at him. When he had turned his head back towards his advisor he gave him a warm smile as he ended with, "Besides wasn't it you had told me that I would have to reveal myself to Haru's Mother if I continued to pursue Haru?"

The lavender furred king then left his throne room as he made his way towards the front entrance to the castle. From there he would go on to walk to the empty Mouse Kingdom where the portal that led to London England was. And from there he go to find the Mouse Queen so that he could find out if the promise that she had made with his father would still hold true even though he was now king instead of his father.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sophie carried two glasses of tea as she walked towards the kitchen table. She then gently set the cups onto the table once she was in front of it. She let out a sigh as she quietly said, "I hope both Lettie and Mother were able to get out of the town without any problems since so many people were leaving yesterday." Soon after saying this the long haired brunette made her way towards the shop. And when she was behind the front counter she saw that Baron was staring out one of the front windows to the entrance doors as she added, "Um Baron, is something wrong?"

As she approached the orange and cream half cat, Sophie watched as he moved to the side and replied, "I think you should take a look at what's going on outside."

Curiosity had gotten the better of the young woman as she walked towards the window and let out a gasp of surprise. There walking back into the town was just about everyone who had left yesterday. And as she continued to stare in disbelief she asked, "How on earth did this happen?"

"Well, from what the newspaper had said apparently the prince from the neighboring kingdom had been found yesterday outside of the town." Baron stated, as he now stood next to her.

The brown eyed young woman looked up at him as she responded with, "But then if that's the case then hopefully the war that has been going on between the two kingdom will be called off now."

"I'm sure that it will, Sophie." Baron replied, as he put an arm around her. She realized that he was lightly sniffing the air as he went on with, "Hmm, it seems we should most likely head back to the kitchen. We wouldn't want the food that you made turning cold on us."

The long haired brunette nodded as the two turned away from the doors and headed towards the kitchen.

ooooooo

Later that same night on top of the building that was right across from the hat shop a black cat with orange eyes watched as the long haired brunette who was wearing a yellowish green colored dress was being carried by a orange and cream furred half cat who was wearing a gray suit with a light blue vest and pink bowtie. And as the two made their way back to the shop the cat's ear's twitched when the young woman said, "Baron, it's very kind of you to have carried me all the way from the bakery. But I'm sure that my ankle is fine now...I just sprained it."

The orange eyed cat watched as the half cat shook his head as he replied, "I understand Sophie, but you did take quite a fall when we started to make our way back here." And while he walked up the steps with her still in his arms he continued with, "And if you're worried that doing this has tired me out I can assure you that it has not."

Soon after though the cat's expression changed from annoyance to surprise. Because while the brown eyed young woman was getting the key out that would unlock the front doors the black furred cat saw that the half cat's right leg had turned back into a wooden state...even if it had been for only a few seconds. This caused the cat to smirk as he knew that he had seen enough as he opened a portal and jumped through it right after Sophie had unlocked the front door to the shop and the two made their way inside.

ooooooo

The Witch of Waste sat in one of the chairs that was next to one of her small tables as she muttered, "Where in the world is that cat? He should have been back here by now." A bright light then suddenly flashed within the witch's hideout and when she turned her head she saw the black cat smirking at her as she added, "There you are! Now tell me what took so long to get back here?"

"My apologizes I was planning on getting back here sooner. But something had caught my attention." The cat informed her, as he bowed.

"Really? So tell me how is that girl doing having to take care of a 90 year old half cat?" The witch asked, as she let out a light chuckle.

She reopened her eyes and saw that the cat was now sitting on the table as he answered with, "Um yes about that. It seems that the half cat was able to replace that spell with another one when you had casted it on him."

"What? So that thing knows how to cast spells as well?" The black dressed witch angrily asked, as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Yes, but do not worry because I noticed that he unknowingly had changed that spell into this one." The orange eyed cat explained, as he opened up a book that was in front of him.

The Witch of Waste's expression slowly changed from anger to amusement as she replied with, "Ah, I see. So now instead of him slowly turning back to a youthful state because of his feelings towards the girl. It seems that it will only slowly turn him back into what he originally was." She let out a chuckle as she added, "What a fool." She smiled at the cat as she ended with, "I'm impressed with the fact that you have been able to spy on them for this long without that fancy dressed half cat noticing you. It's just too bad I don't have any spells that I could use to help you."

"It is alright. I am glad to be of help to you." The cat responded with, as he smiled at her while his tail slowly swayed from left to right.

To the witch's surprise one of her other lackeys slowly made it's way to the table as she harshly asked, "What is it now?" The suit wearing creature handed her a sealed envelope as her eye's widen while she went on with, "That's the royal seal form the castle. Give me that!" She then quickly snatched it away from the creature and after opening the letter she then began to read it. And as she did so she let out a chuckle as she looked down at the cat and ended with, "Well, even though the war is over it seems that I have received a royal invention to the palace."

"I see. Would like for me to accompany you?" The black furred cat asked, as the witch started to get up and out of the chair she was sitting in.

While she made her way towards the exit of her hideout she turn her head and answered with, 'No, I still want you to keep an eye on those two for me." She turned her head away as she added, "Besides I should only be gone for about a day or so. But if you come back here and see that I have not returned by then, then you know what to do right?"

"Yes, of course." The cat responded with, as he gave her a short bow.

The witch smirked as she continued to head out of the hideout. And once she had entered her small carriage her two lackeys picked it up and started their fast pace run towards the royal city and then to the palace.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

King Lune continued to make his way down the main hallway of the mice's new castle which was in some way or anything underneath Buckingham Palace. And while the lavender furred half cat made his way inside the throne room he took a deep breathe as he let out, "Alright...let's hope that all goes well."

While he made his way towards the throne he heard one of Queen's advisors as he announced, "Now introducing the newly crowned king of the Cat Kingdom, King Lune!"

When he had reached the small stairway to the throne he bowed as he said, "It is an honor to meet you after all of these years, Your Majesty."

While he started to stand back up though he heard the Mouse Queen get off of her throne as she replied, "Why Lune, you certainly have grown since the last time that I saw you."

Hearing this caused the half cat king to raise an eyebrow as he responded with, "What? You and I have met before, Your Majesty?"

"But of course." The queen reassured him, as she continued to approach him. She then placed a hand on his shoulder as she added, "Don't you remember? You were there when I told your father that it would be best for me and my people to try and live unknowingly along with the humans in their world."

"Ah, yes you are right." Lune stated, as he was now a bit embarrassed that he had forgotten that. He then regain himself as he went on with, "But you see Your Majesty, that is what I came here to talk to you about." His expression changed greatly as he got down onto his knees and ended with, "Please if you would I'd ask of you and your people to come back and live in your original kingdom."

"Hmm, I will consider the idea on one condition." The Mouse Queen replied, as she paced a bit. She stopped as she turned and went on with, "Now tell me, what did your father do to those cats who had attacked us?"

"He...had them put to death. And ever since then no one has dared to disobey him." Lune informed her, as he stood back onto his feet.

"I see." The queen responded with, as she walked back towards her throne. Once she had sat back down onto it she added, "Will after hearing this news I will let you know about my answer to that request in a few days or so."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Lune said, as he bowed and then started to walk away.

While he did this though his ear twitched when the queen had responded with, "No it is I who should thank you, Prince...no I mean King Lune."

ooooooo

Haru continued to watch the clock as it had changed to seven in the evening as she soon began to worry that Lune was not going to show up as she let out, "I wonder if something happened to him?"

"Don't worry Haru, from what you've told me about Lune, I'm sure he'll show up." Her mother reassured her, as she set a few plates onto the table.

Before the young woman could agree with her mother a blue portal opened up a feet behind the brunette. And when she turned around in her chair she saw the lavender furred half cat walk out of the portal as he closed it and smiled at her while he greeted her with, "I apologize if I am a little late. The meeting that I had went to took me a bit longer to return from then expected."

Again the young woman was interrupted by her mother as the older woman replied with, "Oh that's quite alright." She then sat down across from her daughter as she continued with, "Please take a seat um Lune, right?"

"Yes, that's right and thank you." The half cat responded with, as he walked towards the table and then sat down next to the hazel eyed young woman.

While Haru grabbed her fork and knife she turned her head so that she was looking at the mismatched eyed half cat as she asked, "So how did that meeting go today, anyway?"

After Lune had swallowed the food that was in his mouth he turned slightly as he answered, "I wish that I could say that it went wonderfully. But as of right now I am unsure if having that meeting was good or bad."

"Oh, I see." Haru replied, as she looked away. But not wanting to make him feel bad she quickly gave him a warm smile while she continued with, " Well, I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end."

"I hope that you are right, Haru." The blue and red eyed half cat responded back with, as he smiled back in graduate.

When the brunette had reopened her eyes and was looking back at her mother she saw that the red haired woman had a hand under her chin as she asked, "Mom, is...something wrong?"

"Hmm, no everything's alright Haru." Naoko answered, as she smiled at her. Haru watched as her mother's smile went away though while she ended with, "I just wanted to know that since everything that you told me yesterday is in fact true about your visit to their kingdom. Then don't you think Lune would have tried to have a relationship with another cat?"

"Huh, what are you saying Mom?" The brunette asked, as she had a look of shock on her face.

"Don't worry Haru, I'm not saying that I don't approve or anything. I'm just curious is all." The older woman replied, as she looked over at the half cat.

The young woman then looked over at the half cat again as he set his glass down on the table and said, "Your mother is right Haru, both of you should know the truth as to why I haven't pursued another cat instead of you." She then noticed that his expression had changed greatly as he added, "Because you see there was one cat that I had feelings for. She was a servant at the castle and her name was Yuki."

Instantly Haru let out a gasp as she thought, "_No way. Lune had a crush on Yuki?"_ She broke out of her thoughts though when she saw the half cat was giving her a confused look as she let out a nervous laugh and went on with, "Sorry about that. Please go on."

The King nodded as he confessed, "Well, you see after I had returned to my world after escorting you back home I found Yuki outside sitting on the bridge that served as the entrance to the castle. When I approached her she turned to me and asked why I had come. To this I had put my...well at that time paws in front of me and showed her the gift that I had gotten for her." The young woman continued to watch as the lavender furred half cat's expression grow even sadder as he continued with, "But after I had told her that I loved her, she thanked me for feeling that way about her. But she then started to run away and as she did she shouted that she did not feel the same way about me."

When Lune was finished he let out a heavy sigh as Naoko was the first to response as she said, "I'm sorry to hear that, Lune."

"No, it's alright." Lune replied, as he stood up. After walking a little bit away he bowed to the two as he added, "Thank you for inviting me over for dinner it was quite delicious."

Once he had opened the portal though Haru got up out of her chair as she asked, "Lune, do you think Yuki really meant about what she said?"

The brunette soon was a bit worried that perhaps she had hit a nerve as he turned to her and replied, 'I don't know...but if you want my opinion on the matter I think she was threatened to lie to me about her feelings. Of course I can only assume."

"Oh...so I'll see you tomorrow then?" Haru asked, as she took a few steps closer to him.

She watched as Lune nodded and as he walked into the portal Haru couldn't help, but worry again as she thought, "_If Yuki really was threatened to lie to Lune, then does this mean that they could still love each other? I-I don't want to sound like a horrible person, but I kind of hope that, that is not the case."_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sophie and Baron continued to dance with one another inside the back of the shop since it was currently raining outside. The long haired brunette decided to wear a pink dress today as the orange and cream furred half cat had chosen to wear a pair of his black suit pants along with a dark green vest and a yellow bowtie. While the two where turning around the room though the young woman could not help, but stare into the half cat's emerald colored eyes as she asked, "Baron, could I ask you something?"

She waited as the half cat started to twirl her a few times before he retook her hand and after he had done this he looked down at her as he answered, "By all means Sophie, please tell me what is on your mind."

After he had dipped her the half cat pulled her back onto her feet as she slightly looked away while she begged, "Please Baron, I want you to tell me how you ended up here. And what you really are." She then broke away from the stunned half cat as she put her hands together and added, "Even if it may seem unbelievable I still want to learn everything about you."

The young woman watched as the half cat nodded while he replied, "Alright I will tell you everything. But I think it would be for the best if I started with how I came to ending up here." She followed him as he led her to a chair and as she sat down into it he also sat down in a chair that was a bit away form hers. That problem was fixed however, when Baron moved it so that he was sitting right in front of her. And as he took a seat he went on with, "Now let me see the first thing that I should tell you is that I am not a normal half cat. I am what's known as, "A Creation"."

"A-A Creation? W-What is that?" Sophie asked, as she titled her head slightly.

"A Creation is something that when someone makes something with all of their heart then that certain thing is given a soul." The orange and creamed furred half cat explained, as he put a hand up. He then chuckled as he continued, "But I think that, that would be something to discuss about later. For now I will tell about why I had to gi to the Cat Kingdom." He placed his head on top of both of his hands as he went on with, "You see Sophie, there was another young lady who needed my help also her name was, Haru." The long haired brunette then noticed a smile had spread across his face as he added, "She was actually a high school student who had come across the Prince of the Cat Kingdom. And after saving him from nearing getting killed his father, the Cat King wanted to repay her for her kind deed."

"Oh, so was she taken to the Cat Kingdom or something?" The young woman asked, as she leaned back into the chair.

She watched as the green eyed half cat nodded his head as he replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact she was taken to the Cat Kingdom so that she and prince would be forced to marry one another. And when I had finally found a way into their realm I put on a disguise and pretended to be a part of the entertainment I saw that she had already started to change into a cat herself. So I walked up to her and asked if she wanted to dance. At first she refused and said that was a...well, let's just that she did not have that mush confidence when it came to dancing." Again the young woman watched as his expression changed as he added, "But after I had told her to just trust me, she complied and while we danced I told her that she should believe in herself and to not panic." Unfortunately the Cat King had heard our conversation and knew that I was not a part of his kingdom. I then had no choice but to remove my disguise and get Haru out of the castle and back to her home as quickly as possible." The brown eyed young woman listened intently on what the Baron was saying as he ended with, "But after we had figured out how to get out of his maze I carried her up the stairway that led to the tower. Haru protested at first saying that she was fine, but I could tell that she was exhausted. When we had finally made it to the inner chamber of the tower though I set her down back onto her feet and started to walk inside." Sophie looked on as the half cat's expression sadden as he ended with, "After doing so though I was sucked into a vortex of some kind and I somehow ended here."

After hearing everything that Baron had told her the long haired brunette nodded her head in understanding as she responded with, "Well, that certainly sounds like it was quite the adventure for her." She then looked away as she added, "D-Did you develop any feelings for her, Baron?"

The young woman then noticed that the half cat was now also looking away as he confessed, "Honestly, I don't really see how I could have gained any feelings for her. Now yes she was quite fetching for her age, but you see...I have been betrothed every since I was created."

"_Betrothed?"_ Sophie thought, as she put both of her hands over her mouth. She then let out a light gasp as she went on with, "N-No you must be joking aren't you, Baron?"

"I am sorry Sophie, but I am not lying to you." The orange and cream furred half cat stated, as he turn to look at her. His expression then changed again as he continued with, "Her name was Louise, and she was the Baroness. She had fur as white as snow with pure blue eyes. She also could be seen wearing a purple and blue sun hat along with a yellow sundress and a light blue over coat." Sophie then noticed that his expression had changed to that of sadness once more as he ended with, "But after she had been sent away for repairs I had been bought by someone and ever since then I have never seen her again. I'm not even for certain if she is still alive since she has not shown up at the Bureau yet."

The long haired brunette then felt herself becoming tense as she asked, "Baron, does a part of you still hope that Louise will return and be by your side again?"

"Honestly Sophie, there is a small piece of me that is still waiting and longing for her return." Baron confessed, as he closed his eyes and looked away.

That sadly the final straw for the young woman as she could no longer hold back the tears anymore. She then felt the half cat get out of his chair and as she felt him take a hold of both of her hands she asked, "S-So if you are betrothed, t-then have you just been acting like you care about me? Has all of this just been a ruse the entire time?"

"No of course not, Sophie." The half cat quickly answered back with, as he tightened his grip a little on her hands. The brown eyed young woman then felt a handkerchief as it was gently being pressed against her face as he added, "The feelings that I have for you are genuine and are from my heart."

"B-But if you are betrothed wouldn't you be cheating on Louise?" Sophie asked, as she started to calm down and slowly started to reopen her eyes.

When her eyes were completely open though she was a bit surprised to see the half cat was staring at her with a warm smile. And as he gently caressed her cheek he replied, "Even though it would be very difficult and heartbreaking to tell Louise this. But if she were to return I would tell her that I have moved on and found someone who I truly care for."

"D-Do you truly mean that, Baron?" Sophie asked, as he helped her onto her feet.

The young woman then saw the half cat's expression turn very soft as he nodded his head and answered, "Yes I do Sophie, with all of my heart."

The young woman then closed her eyes as she and the half cat's lips met in a soft and tender kiss.

ooooooo

That same black cat from before watched the two kiss as he quickly opened up a portal and jumped inside it. Once e reached the witch's hideout though he soon saw that it was completely empty as he let out, "Hmm, I wonder if something happened?" He then walked towards a small table as he added, "Ah well, it does not matter either way since I know exactly what spell I am looking for."

He then opened the book up that was in front of him and started to turn the pages until he found that right spell and when he found it he smirked as he replied, "Well, it certainly is a good thing that she had kept one of those suits here."

He closed his eyes and then proceeded to chant the spell. And after doing this his entire body was taken over by a bright light.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Haru stood in her living room the following morning with a bag in hand as her mother turned from her work desk and looked at her as she asked, "So did you remember to pack everything that you'll need for the weekend?"

The brunette just smiled at her mother as she reassured her with, "Don't worry Mom, I made sure to pack only the important things that I might need while I'm at the Cat Kingdom."

Before her mother could say anything more to her daughter though a portal opened up in front of the young woman. She turned and waved as she said, "Well, guess I'm off then. Bye Mom, see you Sunday evening."

"Goodbye dear, have a wonderful time." Naoko replied back with, before the portal closed completely.

ooooooo

Basil sit in a chair while he let his mind wonder as he removed his pipe from his mouth and let out, "I wonder how Miss Haru has been doing lately? I'm also a bit surprised that her last visit had ended so quickly. Although I was quite glad to hear that Her Majesty had in fact accepted King Lune's request to have an audience with her."

"You know when your by yourself Basil, you sure are a chatterbox." Someone commented, which caused the half mouse to turn his head back towards the doorway.

When he did the light brown furred half mouse was a little surprised to see Muta standing in the doorway as he turned his head back around and snapped back with, "Ah, so now you're going to call me names are you?"

"Nah, i just wanted to say that since birdbrain is gone right now." Muta responded with, as he walked inside and then sat down onto the couch. Basil then noticed that the white furred cat had a smirk on his face as he added, "By the way Chicky won't be coming to visit this weekend."

"Really and why is that? And further more why are you staring at me with that smirk plastered on your face like that?" Basil asked, as he soon found himself becoming annoyed.

The large cat looked away as he replied, "Oh, no reason really. I just thought you should know that Chicky has been invited to spend the entire weekend in the Cat Kingdom."

"And this would concern me how?" The Mouse Detective shot back, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Well alright feel that way about the situation if you want to." Muta lazily responded back with, as he turned to look at him again. And when the half mouse saw that the cat had a serious look on his face he went on with, "But just so you know by this time come Sunday, Chicky's going to be engaged to the current Cat King."

"What? Where in the world did you come across such a crazy statement like that?" Basil demanded, as he seemingly jumped right out of the chair that he had been sitting in.

"If you think I'm making this up well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not!" Muta almost roared back, as he too shot up from where he was sitting.

The half mouse just ignored the large cat's outburst as he grabbed his overcoat and small cap. And after he had put the over coat on he placed the cap on top of his head as he turned slightly and stated, "I see that the only way for me to find out the truth about this is to just go to the Cat Kingdom myself."

"Hope you have a nice trip, Basil." Muta lazily replied, as he waved goodbye.

Basil just let out a small growl of frustration as he walked out of the doorway and let out, 'Rubbish!"

ooooooo

Haru looked at the outside of the castle as Natori led her to the room that she would be staying at. And once the two passed by another red colored curtain the elderly advisor pulled it back for the brunette as he said, "Miss Haru, here is the room that His Majesty had made just for you."

"A room made just for me, huh? Well, that was sweet of Lune to do." Haru replied, as she let out a light giggle and walked inside. When she had reopened her eyes though she saw that there were two desks, a bed, and a closet along with an actually doorway as she continued with, "Hey, not bad."

"I am certain that His Majesty will be pleased to hear that you like the room, Miss Haru." Natori responded with, as he walked towards the curtain covered area. He then removed the curtain to reveal quite a few dresses that were on racks as he went on with, "This serves as a closet to where you can put any extra clothes that you have brought with you. You are also more then welcome to hang them up in here if you wish." He then walked a little bit away from that part of the room and pointed a paw at the doorway as he ended with, "And this is a bathroom...since His Majesty was certain you would much rather want to change your clothes in privacy."

The hazel eyed young woman nodded in understanding as she gave the light blue cat a warm smile as she said, "Thanks for telling me about that, Natori." She then walked towards the closet area as she added, "And I think I'll change right now so that I don't keep Lune waiting."

"I understand Miss Haru, I will be waiting outside of your room until you are done." The kimono wearing cat informed her, as he started to walk out of the room.

Once he was gone Haru looked over the racks of dresses that were in the closet. She was not for sure which one she should were first, but she soon decided on a pink colored dress as she let out, "Hmm, this looks nice."

She then headed towards the bathroom door as she opened and then closed it behind her. After that was done she then began to change her clothes.

ooooooo

Lune sat in his throne as he wondered if Haru had not forgotten anything to pack before walking through the portal. He soon got his answer on that possible idea though when he saw both Natori and Haru as they walked in the throne room. And once the young woman was in front of him she gave a gently smile as she greeted with, 'Hello, Lune."

The mismatched eyed king was surprisingly blown away by how lovely the brunette looked in the pink dress as he got up out of his throne and approached her. While he did this though he looked at her from head to toe as he said, "Haru, you look absolutely beautiful."

A light blush appeared on the young woman's face as she stuttered, "T-Thanks."

The lavender furred half cat just smiled in return as he took a hold of her hand as he stated, "Come Haru, there is much about the castle that I'm certain my Father did not show you when you were here the first time." He then looked back at Natori as he added, "When I return then I will have that meeting with the court."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The cat answered back with, as he give the half cat a quick bow.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Sophie walked around the hat shop as she wondered where Baron could have possibly of went to. And as she approached the front doors to the shop she let out, "Maybe Baron is outside."_

_When she had placed her hand on the doorknob though and opened the door she could not believe what was in front of her. Instead of seeing the other buildings that where normally right next to the shop the long haired brunette found herself staring at a seemingly never ending field of flowers as she asked herself out loud, "W-What is this?"_

_The brown eyed young woman then walked a little bit away from the hat shop and after doing so she quickly turned around in surprise when she saw that the hat shop had now disappeared as she gasped and responded with, "Oh no, the hat shop is gone now too."_

_The young woman froze in her place though when she heard footsteps which meant that someone was approaching her. When she looked from the corner of her eye she saw that it was Baron as she smiled with relief as she replied, 'Oh there you are, Baron. I'm not for certain what is going on, but at least I was able to find you...or in this case you were able to find me."_

_The orange and cream furred half cat nodded as he took her hand and said, "There is something that I would like to show you, Sophie." He then started to walk away at a somewhat fast pace as the young woman kept up with as he added, "But there is not much time left so we must hurry."_

_While the two were running at a slow pace Sophie asked, "Baron, where are you taking me?"_

_When the half cat stopped walking after they had reached the top of a hill though he moved to the side as he answered, "This is what I wanted to show you, Sophie."_

_The long haired brunette's eyes widen as she saw what looked to be now a never ending rainbow of flowers as she looked at him and stated, "It's so beautiful, Baron. It's like I'm in a fairytale."_

_"Well, if that's the case then let me help you make a happy ending to this story." The half cat replied, as he backed away a little bit away. The young woman was quite surprised to see the green eyed half cat get down onto one knee as he pulled out a small box from his right pants pocket. He then opened the box to reveal a ring as he went on with, "Sophie, will you marry me?"_

_The brown eyed young woman's face beamed with joy as she nodded her head and responded back with, "Yes."_

_And before the young woman could say anything more she saw that the ring was already on her finger as Baron stood back up onto his feet and looked as though he was ready to kiss her. However, Sophie's eyes soon widen once again when she heard a soft voice as it asked, "Baron, is that you?"_

_Hearing this caused Sophie to turn around and let out a gasp as she saw that she was now looking at a half cat who was wearing a sun hat, dress and over coat. Which just happened to be the same exact colors that Baron had described to her even the half cat's fur and eyes were the same as the young woman asked, 'A-Are you, Louise?"_

_The blue eyed half cat nodded as she answered, "Yes, I am. And I am also grateful for how you have taken care of Baron for me. Now he and I can be together again."_

_The long haired brunette soon became a bit irritated by that comment as she kindly shot back, "I'm sorry Louise, but Baron just proposed to me. So I'm afraid that the two of you can't be together."_

_"Hmm, what are you talking about dear, I don't see any ring on your finger." The white furred half cat replied, as she titled her head in confusion._

_The brown eyed young woman thought for sure that Louise was just trying to trick her. But when she looked down at her left ring finger she gasped while she let out, "What? B-But how can this be?" When she saw that the blue eyed half cat was now closer towards Baron, who had unknowingly moved a bit away from the two, Sophie quickly ran in front of him as she harshly continued with, "Baron is mine now. So just leave us alone!"_

_Before she knew it though she saw the orange and cream half cat start to walk towards Louise as the young woman asked while trying to hold back the tears, "Baron, w-what are you doing?"_

_She watched as the green eyed half cat linked his arm with the white furred female half cat's as he turned his head and answered, "I am deeply sorry, Sophie. But like I told you there was still a piece of me that has been waiting for Louise's return."_

_Sophie then watched the two as they seemed to be getting further and further away as she tried to extend a hand towards them she shouted, "But Baron, you can't leave me!" Tears then started fall from her face as she ended wtih, "I love you!"_

ooooooo

Sophie shot right up out of her bed as she shouted, "Baron, no!" She then looked around and saw that she was now in her room as she put a hand to her chest and added, "Oh, I guess it was just a dream." After she had gotten up though she walked towards her closet and pulled out a purple dress as she went on with, "And yet the way Baron looked at me with his eyes...he seemed to be in pain. I wonder if he was trying to tell me something perhaps?" She then walked towards her small mirror and put her hair up as she ended with, "Well, I guess I should just wait and see what today will bring me is all."

And once she was done changing her clothes she walked towards her bedroom door. She then opened it and soon after closed it as she headed downstairs to see if Baron had gotten up early yet again.

ooooooo

Sophie walked down the stairs and into the shop only to see it empty. But when she looked down at the front counter she saw a folded up piece of paper and as she opened it she quietly read it out loud as it said.

_Dear Sophie,_

_If you are reading this note then you must have figured out that I am not here at the hat shop. But please do not be alarmed since I just had to go to town so that I could get something for you. i should be back a little bit after you have gotten up. If not then please wait for me._

_Warm Regards,_

_Baron Humbert von Gikkingen_

After reading the letter the long haired brunette put it away in a drawn as she let out, "I see so he had to go get something in town?" She then put a hand under her chin as she went on with, "Hmm, I wonder what it could be?"

But before she could ponder on the subject any further she was brought back into reality when she heard the front door to the shop being unlocked. She watched as the door opened to reveal Baron wearing the grey suit along with his original attire that she had first met him in as he walked into the shop and said, "Ah Sophie, I see that you are awake finally."

"Yes, I am." The young woman replied, as she approached the half cat. When she was in front of him after he had shut the door though she added, "Baron, why did you go into town? Did you find a way to get back to your home?"

"Unfortunately no I was not able to find a way to return to the Bureau." The green eyed half cat replied, as he took her hand and led her towards the back area of the shop. Once there he turned so that he was facing her again as he ended with, "Sophie, there is something I want to ask you. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Baron." The brown eyed young woman responded back with, as she watched him get down onto one knee.

When she saw him pull out a small black box though the young woman's eyes widen as he said, "Alright then I should tell you how I truly feel about you." He then opened the small box to reveal a ring as he continued with, "Sophie my darling, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage." The long haired brunette watched as his expression turned soft as he ended with, "Whenever I am near you I feel as though I truly belong in this world with you. So will you accept this ring in regards to that."

Tears started to flow from Sophie's eyes as she nodded and replied, "Yes, yes I accept your proposal, Baron."

After she had said this the half cat stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. And as he pulled her into a hug he whispered, "Sophie, I lo-"

He stopped himself however, which caused the long haired brunette to look up at him in confusion. But when she saw him holding onto his chest in a very painful manner she gasped and let out, "Baron, w-what's wrong?"

The young woman did not get a response from the half cat though. She did however, hear a light chuckle that was coming from a darkened area of the hat shop.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Haru walked into the banquet hall that next morning (her watch had said that it was about ten in the morning) wearing a green dress as she looked around and let out, "Wow, this room sure looks a lot bigger without all of those cats in here."

She then looked ahead of her when she heard footsteps as she saw that it was Lune as he bowed to her and greeted her with, "Hello Haru, i hope you were able to get some rest from yesterday. I also hope showing you around the castle did not bore you too much."

"No don't worry it wasn't boring, Lune." The brunette reassured him, as she gave him a smile. She then added, "And besides I never really had gotten a chance to look around the first time that I came here. The two main places inside the castle that I had been shown to where just the changing room and then the banquet hall...unless you want to count the maze that I walked through and the portal tower."

"Ah, I see." The mismatched eyed half cat replied, as he stood back up straight and made his way towards her. When he was in front of her he extended a hand to her as he went on with, "Would you like to dance, Haru?"

A light blush appeared on the young woman's face as she protested with, "What are you serious, Lune?" She looked away as she ended with, "Besides I'm a pretty lousy dancer."

"You say this, but from what I heard you weren't that bad after dancing for a little while with Baron." Lune pointed out, as she could tell that he was still waiting for her to change her mind about the idea.

Haru then found herself letting out a sigh in defeat as she placed her hand on top of the lavender furred half cat's. Her head then snapped back into attention when she heard the entire band of cats as all them started to play their instruments. And as the two started to dance the hazel eyed young woman thought, "_O-Okay I-I can do this...I think."_

But after turning a few times the brunette was quite surprised and relieved that she had not stepped on the shorthaired Cat King's feet as she let out a gasp and asked herself, '_Am...Am I really dancing without any problems at all this time?"_

She was brought back into reality when she saw Lune look down at her as he asked in concern, "Is something wrong, Haru?"

"Hmm, what no everything's fine." Haru answered back, as she smiled once again while the blue and red half cat began to twirl her a few times before he gently retook her hand into his.

And as they began to turn around the room again Lune replied, "You see Haru, you had nothing to worry about the entire time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Haru responded with, as he then dipped her and then pulled her back onto her feet.

After doing this he then started to twirl her around again and as he did this he said, "Haru, there is something that I have been wanting to ask you for some time now..."

"Really and what is that, Lune?" The brunette asked, as he retook her hand into his once more.

She then noticed that there was a bright blush on the blue and red eyed half cat's face as the two turned around the room. And once he had dipped her for a final time which was a queue for the band to stop playing he responded with, "Haru, will you..."

Haru's eyes widen though when he had suddenly stopped talking as he pulled her back onto her feet again. But before she could ask him any questions the young woman heard an applause coming from a distance along with footsteps. And when both she and Lune looked to see who it was. They realized that it was Basil as he said, "My, that was quite a performance."

The brunette then broke away from the lavender furred half cat as she asked, "Basil, why are you here?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd pass on by so that I could ask His Majesty as to how the meeting with Her Majesty went a few days ago." The light brown furred half mouse answered, as he walked towards the two.

Haru watched as the half cat's ears and eyes shot up a bit in surprise as he replied, "Oh, yes I apologize for not telling you about that." He then smiled as he added, "I actually just received a message from Her Majesty, which said that she had agreed to my offer. So in two days you and everyone else who lived in the Mice Kingdom can return to your former homes."

"Well, that is certainly good news." Basil stated, as he stopped in front of the two. Once he was looking at Haru though he offered her a hand as he added, "Perhaps you wouldn't mind celebrating this wonderful news by dancing with me, Miss Haru?"

The young woman then felt a blush appear on her face as she asked, "Huh, right after I just finished dancing with Lune?"

"Of course." The half mouse answered back with, as he looked over at the half cat. He then went on with, "I'm certain that His Majesty would not mind this one small request of mine?"

"No...that is fine, Basil." Lune stated, as he walked away from the two before he nodded at the band to begin playing again.

The brunette stared at the mismatched eyed half cat for a moment or so before the half mouse took a hold of her hand and two started to dance. While the young woman was turning with the light brown furred half mouse she thought, "_Wow I can't believe I'm not tired at all yet." _After the half mouse had dipped her though he brought her back up to her feet and as he began to twirl her around a few times Haru took the chance to look over at Lune. She was a tiny bit surprised that the half cat had a somewhat displeased look on his face as she added, "_Gee, I hope Lune isn't getting too jealous by watching this."_

When Basil had retook her hand into his and started to turn around the room with her though she said, "Wow, you're a real good dancer, Basil."

"Thank you, Miss Haru." Basil replied, as he looked down at her. He then smiled at her as he continued with, "You are not that bad of a dancer yourself."

"Thanks." Haru responded with, as the half mouse started to twirl her around again. While he did this though the young woman could not help but look into the half mouse's eyes as she thought, "_Hmm, the look Basil is giving me seems so familiar. I just can't remember where I've seen that look before."_

She was broken out of her thoughts though when she realized that Basil had dipped her differently then what Lune had when the music ended. Instead of like the first dip the brunette noticed that the half mouse had his one arm around her waist now instead of it being in the air. She also noticed that his face was really close to hers as she nervously asked, "Basil, why are you staring at me like that?"

The young woman's answer though was not what she was expecting as the Mouse Detective gently pressed his lips against hers. This not only caused Haru's eyes to widen in surprise, but she also heard Lune's voice as he let out a gasp and shouted, "Basil, what is the meaning of this?"

The half mouse broke the kiss as he stared at the hazel eyed young woman for a moment before he turned to face the half cat king and explain himself. But before he could Haru swung her right hand and as it made contact with his face everyone in the room let out gasps of shock.


	22. Chapter 22

**Takes place immediately right after chapter twenty. Time to see what's going on with Baron.**

Chapter 22

Sophie continued to stare at the somewhat darken corner of the room as she demanded, "Alright, who's there? Show yourself!"

When the long haired brunette heard footsteps she obviously knew that whoever was in the shadows was cooperating with her demands. What she saw though made her gasp in slight fear as she quietly asked herself, "W-What is this?" The figure that was now a few feet away from the brown eyed young woman looked to be a half cat just like Baron, only his fur was as dark as night itself. He also had the oddest colored eyes that the young woman had ever seen as they were a bright orange. She also noticed that he was wearing attire that looked just like Baron's only the top hat was a darker grey and the suit coat and pants where a completely different color which was that of a rusty red. She also saw that his vest and bowtie were different as well since the vest was a dark green while the bowtie was orange. And as the young woman continued to stare at the half cat she added, "Alright, now tell me w-who are you?"

The black furred half cat just tipped his top hat to her as he answered, "My name is Lucifer, and I am a spy of sorts for the Witch of the Waste."

Hearing this caused Sophie's eyes to widen in shock not expecting that response. She quickly turned her head though when she saw that Baron was holding onto his cane and was now turning around so that he could walk in front of her. And as he did this the young woman let out, "Baron..."

She then noticed that the orange and cream furred half cat had his left eye shut and as he weakly smiled at her he responded with, "Don't worry Sophie...I'm fine." He then gently push her back a bit so that he was in front of her as he added, "S-Stay behind me."

The brown eyed young woman became very concerned however, when she heard the orange eyed half cat let out a another chuckle as he said, "My, you certainly are stubborn aren't you?" He then snapped two of his fingers as he went on with, "I suppose I have no choice but to increase the process of the spell then."

The young woman's eyes widen with horror when she heard Baron let out a scream in pain and as he fell onto his knees she bent down next to him and as she looked back up at the other suit wearing half cat she harshly asked, "What did you do to him?" She then heard the green eyed half cat let out another scream as she went on with, "Please stop this!"

Lucifer just stared at her as he replied, 'I can't stop it. Besides he was one who had put that spell on himself in the first place."

Again Sophie let out another gasp, but after she did this she noticed that Baron was starting to shrink in size. And as he did this he looked up at her as he said, "Unfortunately Sophie, he is right I did use this spell to counter act the witch's spell. I knew that this would eventually happen, but don't worry there is a way to break the spell."

The long haired brunette put her hands together as she asked, "What is it, Baron?" How do I break the spell?"

Again the half cat grow smaller in size until he was the height of a figurine and as Sophie watched this he shouted, "I'm afraid that there not enough time to tell you, Sophie!" He then added, "All you need to know is that you must find someone who can get you to a place called Tokyo, Japan!" She watched as he left hand took a hold of his cane while his right went behind his back. And while that was happening he continued with, "O-Once you get to Japan you must go to a crossroads. When you get there you will find a large white furred cat. I_if you ask he should take you to the Bureau." The young woman nodded and when she saw that the half cat was taking on a certain pose he ended with, "But before this spell is complete and I return to my original form I have to tell you that...I love you, Sophie."

Tears started to flow out of Sophie's eyes, but before she could reply to that last sentence in anyway as thee was a bright light which caused her to shield her eyes. Once that was gone though she moved her arm away from her face and reopened her eyes only to see that Baron had fully reverted back to what he really was which was that of a figurine as she shook her head and let out, "No, no this can't be happening..." She shakily and yet carefully picked up the cat figurine with both of her hands. But when she had stood back up to her feet however, a gloved hand suddenly smacked Baron out of her hands. She quickly turned her head to see where he would be crushing into. But when she saw that it was the wall she extended her hand as she ended with, "Baron, no!"

She then heard two of the black furred half cat's fingers snap again as to her surprise she was slightly relieved to see that instead of crashing into the wall, the Cat Creation flow into a white portal. And right after that the portal closed completely and as she looked over at the orange eyed half cat she asked, "Why?" She then marched right over to him as she raised her voice while she continued with, 'Why did you do that to him?"

"Well, if you would have preferred it I could have just let him smash into the wall!" Lucifer shot back, as he turned his head to the side.

"Just please tell me how to get to that place called Tokyo, Japan." Sophie pleaded, as she felt more tears fall down from her face.

"I'm sorry, but I did not know anything about time travel." The half cat answered back with, as he tipped his hat to her. He then turned and started to walk away, but as he did he turned his head slightly as he ended with, "Perhaps you should go to the Wastelands and see if you can't find someone who is more capable of using that type of magic."

Sophie's expression harden as she shot back with, "You're lying! I just saw you send Baron flying into a portal!"

"Yes you are right I did in fact do that." The half cat replied, as he turned his head away from her. He then added, "But it would be a waste of my time to help someone like you."

And before she knew it the half cat was gone. Sophie shook her head as she let out, "W-What I am to do now?"

She then fell down onto her knees and began to breakdown. While she cried though an image of Baron flashed into her head as it said, "_Remember Sophie, you must believe in yourself."_

Her eyes quickly opened as she let out, "Baron..." She then pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and as she dabbed the bottom of her eyes with it she added, "Yes, his right. I-I need to believe in myself that I can do this."

The long haired brunette then stood up and walked into the main shop area and as she looked around she spotted her key to the front door along with her hat as she said, "I-I'm not for certain how long I will be gone. But if I can save Baron, then it will have been worth it."

She then put her hat on top of ehr head and walked towards the left door front door and unlocked it. Once she was outside she pulled the door towards her so that it would close. After locking it the young woman took a deep breathe as she walked away from the hat shop. While she did this though she quietly stated, "Don't worry Baron, I'm coming to save you from that curse. So that we can be together again...forever."


	23. Chapter 23

**Takes place right after Haru had slapped Basil in the face...ouch. But before we focus on that here is this.**

Chapter 23

Muta sat in his chair in front of the Bureau as he set the paper down onto the ground and muttered, "Sure has been boring around here ever since Baron disappeared."

"Well, even if Baron was here. I'm pretty sure you would still be complaining about being bored." Toto shot back, as he landed on the rooftop of Baron's home.

"Shut up, Birdbrain!" The white furred cat snapped, as he glared up at him from his chair.

The Bird Creation was planning on shouting something back at the large white furred cat, but before he could say anything both he and Muta's attention was focused on a portal as it appeared in the ground. Suddenly they both saw Baron as a figurine laying on the ground for a minute or so as the crow asked, "Baron, is that really you?"

There nothing but silence at first from the figurine. That is until he turned back into that of a living half cat again as stood up onto his feet. But he looked to be in pain as he answered back with, "Yes it's me, Toto." He then looked over at the large cat as he added, "Muta, could you please do me a favor and lift me up as close as you can to the balcony?"

"Uh sure, Baron." Muta replied, not quite sure why he was asking him if he could do this for him.

The white furred cat waited until the figurine was right in front of him before he got down onto his knees. He then felt Baron get up onto his shoulders and once he was there Muta stood up onto his hinds legs. He was a bit surprised that the Cat Creation didn't just jump right away like what he used to, but after a few seconds the cat felt the pressure leave his shoulders. And when he turned he saw that Baron was standing behind the railing as he said, "Thank you."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Muta replied, as he looked at him from the corner of his eye. He then went on with, "So is there a reason why you wanted to be on the balcony?"

The cat's eyes widen when he saw that Baron was holding onto his chest as he responded with, 'Yes there is, but I'm afraid I won't have enough time to tell you both everything." Muta watched as the orange and cream furred half cat stood in that familiar pose as he ended with, "Just go to the crossroads. There should be a young woman who will be looking for you..."

And before either Toto or Muta could ask what Baron meant by that the half cat was back to being a figurine again as the the cat shouted, "Okay I get that, but what does she look like?"

To the large cat's surprise Baron did not change back from his wooden state as he shouted, "Hey, I'm talking to you Baron!"

He then saw Toto fly off of the roof as he snapped back, "Don't you get you idiot, Baron isn't going to respond to you."

"Huh, why not?" Muta harshly asked, as he turned around becoming frustrated.

"I don't know why!" The Bird Creation shot back with, as he landed on the pole that he used as his resting place. He then looked down at the large cat as he added, "All I know this that something must have happened to him! So I think you should get going, kitty!"

Muta let out a growl of irritation as he shouted, "Fine, I'm going already!" He then got onto all fours and ran back to the crossroads. While he did this though he mentally continued with, "_I sure hope that whoever Baron wants me to wait for shows up soon."_

ooooooo

Basil took a few steps back away from Haru and as he lightly rubbed the right side of his face he said, "You know that really wasn't the type of response that I was hoping for."

"Well, what would you expect me to do after you pulled something like that?" The brunette shot back, as she then crossed she arms and turned her head away from him.

Haru then heard the light brown furred half mouse let out a sigh as he replied, "I apologize if I had caught you off guard Miss Haru." The young woman then opened her right eye to see that he was looking away as he continued with, "But you see even though we have not spent that long of time together I will admit that...I do care for you."

Hearing this caused the hazel eyed young woman's anger to melt as she responded with, "Y-You care about me?" When she saw him nod a yes she let out a sigh as she went on with, "As nice as that is Basil, I'm afraid that you just seem to remind too much of Baron. And besides your a mouse...but I will admit that spending time with you did help me get over my fear of mice."

The young woman watched as a smile formed on the Mouse Detective's face as he turned and faced her as he answered back with, "Well, then at least one good thing came from me staying at the Refuge for a while." He then tipped his cap to her and started to leave the room.

But after only walking a few feet away form her, Haru quickly said, "But just os you know I'll always consider you a good friend of mine."

"As will I, Miss Haru." Basil replied, as he then continued to make his way towards one of the exits to the banquet hall. When he passed by Lune though he ended in a slight whisper, "Take good care of her, Your Majesty."

The half cat's eyes shot up in surprise from hearing this, but he recovered quickly and nodded his head as he replied, "I do not think you will have to worry about, Haru. I will always make sure that she is happy and safe."

When the lavender furred half cat knew that Basil had left the room he approached the young woman as he asked, "Haru, are you alright?"

The brunette shook her head as she answered, "Yes...I'm okay." She then looked up at him as she added, "I guess I just wasn't expecting that is all."

"Then I should apologize right now, Haru." The nismatched eyed ruler stated, as he got down onto one knee. The young woman watched as he took something out of his pocket. while he did this though he went on with, "Because I too am about to do something that I don't think you were expecting." He then opened up his right hand to reveal a ring as he ended with, "Never the less though I must ask you Haru, will you marry me...by the summer of next year?"

The hazel eyed young woman just stared at the ring as she blushed and asked, "Y-You want to propose to me now?" She then looked away as she added, "I mean it's not like I don't love you or anything because I-I do love you, Lune. But marriage...wait did you say that you were willing to wait until the summer of next year?"

The red and blue eyed half cat nodded as he responded with, "Yes I did in fact say that I would wait until next year."

A gasp escaped the brunette's lips as she questioned him with, "B-But how can you be so sure that you won't fall for someone else while you're waiting?"

Haru got her answer though as the half cat stood up and gently pressed his lips against hers. And after a few seconds he broke away from her as he asked, "Does that answer your question?"

The young woman then wrapped her arms around in a hug as she replied, "I-I guess that does answer my question." She then slipped the ring onto her finger as she ended with, "I-I would be more then happy to marry you in a year, Lune."

ooooooo

Yuki watched as the shorthaired Cat King held his human fiancée in his arms. She then looked away as she let out, "What do I do now that Lune has choosen Haru?" She then shut her eyes to hold back the tears as she added, "I should have accepted his proposal when I had the chance."

Suddenly the white furred cat felt something solid and hard hit the back of her head. And as she started to lose consciousness she heard someone's voice as it said, "Hmm, I do believe that I have some plans for you, my dear."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sophie stopped walking up the large steep hill for a moment so that she could take one last look at the town that was now very far away in sight. She knew that she had been very lucky that someone had been passing by after she had left the town. The person was also nice enough to have her ride with him up until the next town. The long brunette shook her head though as she let out, "No, I can't lose track as to why I've come all the way out here." When she had reached the top of the steep hill though she soon found herself being overtaken by a large moving contraption of some sort as she gasped and added, "T-This is Howl's Castle. If I could find a way inside then perhaps he would be willing to help me." She then noticed a small stairway that was hanging in the middle pert of the bottom section of the castle as she ended with, "Wait, I need to get inside!"

The brown eyed young woman proceeded to run towards the railing of the small stairway. She could not reach it at first, but when the castle started to go down the large and steep hill that gave Sophie the chance to get up onto it. She then opened the door and once she was inside she quickly but quietly shut it behind her. When she was about half way up the other stairway that was after the door she looked around at the very messy surroundings as she let out, "Hmm, I never would have thought that this would be considered a castle."

After she had walked towards a small fire she saw a couch was next to it as she thought, "_I know I shouldn't go to sleep in a stranger's home. But I am very tired so hopefully Howl won't mind if I rest here for a while."_

Sophie then walked over to the couch and sat down onto it as she took off her hat and placed it onto the small table that was next to the couch. She then laid her head down and started to fall sleep. While the young woman did this though she thought that the fire that was in front her had eyes and was watching her.

ooooooo

Howl walked down the stairs that following morning more then a little surprised to see a young woman asleep on the couch that was next to Cakifer as he thought, "_Hmm, I wonder why she is here."_

The wizard broke out of his thoughts though when he heard his apprentice come running down the stairs. And when the boy saw the brunette he stopped dead in his tracks and asked, "Um Master Howl, who's the woman that's sleeping on the couch over there?"

"Don't worry Markl, I doubt she came here to do any harm to us." The blonde haired man replied, as he looked at the red haired boy. He then smiled as he added in a whisper, "But let's try and stay quiet so that we do not end up disturbing our guest."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?" Cakifer demanded, as he grow in size due to frustration.

"Cakifer!" The boy shouted back, as he walked towards him.

The blue eyed man watched as the young woman started to wake up and once the fire demon noticed this he let out, "What...oh oops."

This caused Howl to walk over towards the brunette and as she sat up he greeted her with, "Good morning."

The young woman rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes and when Howl saw them they were a deep brown as she replied, "Good morning..." He then noticed that she had stopped talking and a few seconds she let out a gasp as she added, "Wait I know you, you were the one who saved me while I was on my way to the bakery."

"Hmm...ah yes I had wondered where I had seen you before." Howl stated, as she stood up onto her feet. He then moved to the side as he continued with, "You must be hungry from walking all the way here last night. Allow me to make you something to eat."

The long haired brunette smiled in graduate as she responded back with, "Thank you, Howl."

While she was sitting down Howl had Markl get some bacon and eggs along with a frying pan. And while he cooked them on top of Cakifer he asked, "So, what is your name?"

"Oh, yes my name is Sophie." The young woman replied, as he put the bacon and eggs onto the plate that was next to him once they were done.

The wizard then walked over to the table that Sophie was sitting at. ANd after Markl had moved quite a numbers of things he placed the plate in front of her as he said, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Sophie replied, as she took a hold of the fork that Markl had set down next to the plate.

Howl then sat across from her at the table and after waiting a few minutes he asked, "So Sophie, do tell why did you come all the way out here into the Wastelands?"

The young woman set the fork down and moved out of the chair as she answered, "Well, you see I came here because I was looking for you Howl, I-I need your help." Before the blonde haired young man could say anything in response to that the brown eyed young woman was right in front of him on her knees with hands put together as she ended with, "Please tell me, do you know of a place called Tokyo, Japan?"

The blue young man was surprised by this sudden question, but he quickly recovered as he smiled and helped her back onto her feet as he assured her with, "You don't need to beg for my help Sophie. But to answer your question I have heard of that place." He then titled his head a little as he added, "Is there a reason why you want to go there?"

The long haired brunette nodded as she answered back with, "Yes, you see there is someone that I...care for deeply and he was teleported there."

"Ah, I see." Howl responded with, as he turned slightly. He then started to walk towards the stairs, but before he went up them he went on with, "It shouldn't take me that long to add the portal. I should have it done by sometime around the afternoon. But of course you are more then welcome to stay here and wait."

The brown eyed young woman nodded in understanding as she walked back towards the couch and sat down while she waited. And within a few hours or so the portal was in fact done as Howl walked down stairs and asked, "Sophie, could you come with me for a moment?"

The young woman nodded and after she had gotten up she grabbed her hat and followed the wizard towards the door that was at the bottom of the stairway. Once there the blonde haired young man turned the dial until it got to a new color on it which was purple. And after opening the door he announced, "Well here you go Sophie, one portal to the modern day city called Tokyo, Japan."

"Thank you, Howl." Sophie replied, as she placed her hat on top of her head and started walk out of the door.

When she was outside of the doorway though Howl suggested, "Oh and if you are unable to find this special someone that you are looking for, then you are more then welcome to stay here at the castle so that you can try again tomorrow." The young woman nodded in understanding, but as she walked away he added, "Ah, and also be sure to be back to this very place by sunset alright?"

"Don't worry I will." Sophie reassured him, as she walked out of the alleyway and into the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan.

ooooooo

Sophie walked along the busy streets not for sure where this "crossroads" could be. For all she knew it could be on the other side of this city. And after she had walk along the sidewalk of the city for quite some time she soon came across quite a few white colored tables and chairs as she let out, "Phew, I should sit down for a little while so that my feet can take a break." When she sat down in one of the chairs though she noticed that a large white furred cat with one patch of brown over it's right ear was staring at her as she added, "Um excuse me, but why are you staring at me like that?" She then let out a gasp as she remembered what Baron had told her. And as she walked towards him she ended in a hushed voice, "You wouldn't happen to be the cat that Baron had mentioned to me before he was cursed are you?"

The young woman was surprised when she heard the large cat let out a gasp as he asked, "Wait, you're the person that Baron wanted me to wait for?"

"Yes, and...Baron's waiting for me?" Sophie asked, as she titled her a little.

She watched as the cat nodded and jumped off the chair that he had been laying on. But after that he turned his head as he said, "Follow me, I'll take you to the Bureau." He then turned his head away as he went on with, "But I sure hope you can keep up with me, lady."

The long haired brunette let out another gasp of surprise when she saw the white furred cat had taken off. And as she ran after him she begged, "Wait, please slow down a little."

She somehow knew that the cat wasn't going to listen as the young woman ended up jumping over or onto small ledges, followed by running on a rooftop, then down a stairway, and through a backyard which led to a small alleyway. When she had made it to the end of the small alleyway though she watched as the large cat stood onto his hind legs after going under a bridge. And so Sophie followed him into the small village making sure to keep her head down just os that she did not bump into the bridge while she walked under it. Once she had gotten on the other side though she stood up and looked around as she let out, "I wonder where Baron's home could be."

"Hey, over here!" Someone shouted, which caused her to turn only to see that same cat from earlier standing in front of a small green color house.

The long brunette then thought she saw something familiar standing up against the balcony as she took off her hat and focused her eyes. She then gasped as she let out, "No, it couldn't be..." She slowly made her way towards the house and when she was only a few feet away the young woman saw that it was Baron in his wooden state as she added, "Baron, it is you isn't it?"

She then bent down onto her knees so that she was about eye level with the figurine. She proceeded to extended both of her hands towards him and once she had a light but firm hold on him she started to lift him towards her face. While she did this though the cat harshly asked, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Hearing this caused the brown eyed young woman to sharply turn her head so that she could look down at the large cat as she snapped back with, "I'm going to try and break the spell that's been put on him!"

After that little outburst Sophie took some deep breathes before she turned to face Baron again. She then lowered her face downward so that her lips would press against his. (as best as she could with the current size difference) And within a few seconds or so she broke away thinking that perhaps she had gotten rid of his curse. But when she opened her eyes she saw that his eyes were still lifeless as she shook her head and said, "Oh, no I-I was too late." She then set the Cat Creation down onto ground and put her hands over her face as the tears started to pour out of her eyes. While she cried though she ended with, "I-I never had gotten the chance to tell Baron that I loved him."

Unknown to the young woman though was the fact that a few of Baron's fingers had began to move right after she had said this.


	25. Chapter 25

**Takes place right after the previous chapter, but everyone most likely already knew that.**

Chapter 25

Baron Humbert von Gikkingen opened his eyes to see Sophie kneeling in front of him with her hands over her face. The Cat Creation was about to say something, but he stopped himself from doing so as the long haired brunette said, "H-Humbert was the only person in the world who actually made me feel beautiful. I-I also felt like nothing could harm me as long as he was by me."

The orange and cream furred half cat let out a light chuckle as he replied, "I am flattered that you would say these things about me, love."

The young woman stopped crying and removed her hands from her face. After she had done this the half cat saw her give him a big smile as she responded with, "H-Humbert, y-you're back to normal. I-I'm glad that I did in fact make here in time."

"I never doubted you for a minute, darling.' Baron stated, as he took off his top hat and held onto to it with his left hand. He then realized that, that was the second time the brown eyed woman had called him by his first name as he added, "By the way is there any particular reason as to why you are calling me by my first name again?"

He then saw that a dark blush had overtaken Sophie's face as she slightly looked away as she admitted, "Well, I just thought that since you and I were getting married I should call you by your first name instead of your title."

"Ah, I see." The Cat Creation answered, back as he also looked away. He then started to walk inside his home, but before he did this he turned and went on with, "I think you should head back home now, love."

The half cat watched as the long haired brunette shook her head as she protested with, "No, I'm not leaving without you, Humbert."

"I know that you do not want to leave without me, Sophie." Baron said, as he did his best to look into her eyes. He then ended with, "But I'm afraid that there are some things here that I must take care of first before I return to your world and marry you."

The orange and cream furred half cat watched as Sophie stared at him for a few minutes before she nodded her head and gave him a soft smile as she replied, "Alright I understand, Humbert. I-I was going to ask if I could just stay here and wait until you were finished, but I already know what the answer would be."

"Yes, I think it would be unwise of you to wait here since it could take me some time." The Cat Creation responded with, as he turned away from her again. He then added, "But rest assured that when I am finished with my work I will return to the hat shop...someday."

Baron could not dare to look as the long haired brunette got up onto her feet and said, "Alright then I better get going." He turned his head and saw that her back was to him now as she added, "And don't worry Humbert, I-I'll be waiting for you."

While the young woman was walking away though Baron mentally said, "_I'm sorry Sophie, but I must let Haru know that I am alright first before I leave. I...am not for certain how long it will take before I find the right teleportation spell. So I may not end up coming back until you have passed away. And if that does happen then please forgive me."_ He shook his head though as he continued, "_No, I would never want her to go through that type of pain of constantly wanting for me."_

But after Baron had said these things in his head Muta asked, "So now what are you going to do, Baron?"

The Cat Creation broke out of his thoughts as he answered, "I have to let Haru know that I am fine. Where is she by the way?"

He noticed the large cat's expression had changed after he had asked this as he answered back with, "She's at the Cat Kingdom with the newly crowned Cat King, King Lune, who was the former Cat King's son."

ooooooo

Haru and Lune continued to walk back towards the back entrance to the castle after spending some time sitting under a tree together in one of the outer gardens. While they were walking down one of the hallways though the brunette watched as the lavender furred half cat turned to face her as he said, "I hope that you have enjoyed your stay here, Haru."

"Don't worry I've had a wonderful time here compared to last time." The hazel eyed young woman reassured the half cat, as she smiled at him. She then reopened her eyes and looked down at the ring and necklace as she added, "But I think I'll wait a little while before telling my Mom that you proposed to me. And I can't really wear jewelry while in school..."

"There is no need to worry Haru, I understand." Lune replied, as he took a hold her of her hand. The young woman continued to stare at the mismatched eyed Cat King as he opened up a portal in front of them and went on with, "This portal should take you back home."

But before the young woman could thank him she was suddenly grabbed by her shoulder and pulled back so that she was standing behind someone. She already knew that it was mostly another half cat which was pretty obvious. However, when she saw that it was wearing a grey suit and top hat she let out, "No way...it couldn't be..." She swallowed a lump that was in her throat as she ended with, 'Baron, is that really you?"

Haru soon after saying this found her eyes widen in both shock and joy as the half cat turned to reveal that he had orange and cream fur. But the young woman knew that it was the same Cat Creation as she had not forgotten about the color of his emerald like eyes as he answered back, "Yes it's me, Haru." He then turned back around as he added, "But don't worry I've come to help you escape so that you can return home."

Hearing this caused the brunette to let out a gasp as she ran past him and stood in front of Lune as she protested with, "Wait Baron, please don't hurt Lune!" She was quite glad when she saw the orange and cream furred half cat lower his cane as she continued with, 'You see after you were sucked into that vortex Lune had just returned to the castle and I'll be honest I thought for sure that he was going to bring back down from the tower and force me to marry him." She then smiled as she added, "But instead he ended up helping me and Muta get back home before the sun rose. And ever since then we've kind of been hanging out and I've learn that his a very kind and caring um...cat or I guess in this case half cat." She then extended her left hand as she ended with, 'And just yesterday he proposed to me. But don't worry he said that he was willing to wait until after I finished high school before we would get married."

The hazel eyed young woman became a bit nervous as she saw that Baron had crossed both of his arms and had his eyes shut as he responded with, "I see." After a moment or so she was able to relax as the half cat reopened his eyes and had a smile on his face as he added, "Well, then congratulations to you both and I wish you nothing but happiness in your relationship."

Haru lightly blushed as she nodded while the blue and red eyed king replied with, 'Thank you, Baron. So will you be returning to the Bureau then?"

"Not quite actually." Baron stated, as he formed a grin. He then went on with, "Because you see I too have fallen in love with someone. She is very dear to my heart and now I just have to find a way to return to her world."

The young woman put hand under her chin for a few seconds before she snapped two of her fingers as she suggested, "Hey Lune, wouldn't the study that you have be of any help to Baron?"

'Perhaps, but it's getting late in the human world, Haru." Lune answered back with, as he started to walk her towards the portal. He then let go of her hand as he continued with, 'I think you should head back home before your mother starts to worry about you being late for dinner."

The hazel eyed young woman nodded, but before she walked through the portal she waved goodbye to Baron as she said, "Goodbye Baron, I hope that everything goes well for you and your special someone."

Haru then watched as the Baron thanked her while he waved goodbye also before the portal closed.

ooooooo

Sophie walked out of the other newly portal that Howl had made which took her back to her hometown. But before she started to walk back to the shop the wizard offered, "Would you like me to escort by to your family's hat shop?"

"No, that's alright since you said that it should only be down the road a little." The long haired brunette replied, as she gave him a smile. She then started to walk away, but while she did she waved goodbye as she added, "But thank you for helping me, Howl."

After the blonde haired man had waved goodbye in return the brown eyed woman continued to walk down the sidewalk until she had reached the hat shop. She took out the key to the left front door as she unlocked it and then stepped inside. She proceeded to close the door and lock it right after getting inside. But while she walked towards the back of the shop and lit a candle with a match she let out a heavy sigh as she wondered, "_I hope that I will see Humbert again someday soon."_

ooooooo

Sophie walked out of her bedroom the next morning wearing a plain green dress as she walked down the stairs to the outer area of the shop. When she had gotten to the bottom the steps though her eyes widen when she saw that instead of being outside it looked as if she was still inside only it was another home as she let out, "W-What is this?" She then remembered somewhat looking into Humbert's home which this one looked just like only it was bigger. There was a couch and two chairs along with a desk, a fireplace, and quite a few bookshelves. It even had the same layout when it came to the floor and another door which she knew led to where the hats were made as she went on with, "No...it can't be."

She then took off towards the kitchen and when she opened the door she saw Baron standing next to a cabinet wearing a dark blue vest along with a red bowtie. And when he looked over at her he gave her a warm smile as he greeted her with, "Good morning, Sophie."

Seeing the half cat standing there caused the young woman to start crying tears of joy as she ran up to him and throw her arms around as she replied, "Y-You came back just like you said you would, Humbert."

"Did you doubt that I would?" Baron asked, as he returned the hug. Before the young woman could answer though the green eyed half cat took her hand and led her out of the kitchen as he went on with, "I take it you were more then a bit surprised to see my home instead of nothing but a somewhat empty spot when you came downstairs, am I right?"

The young woman nodded as she asked, "Yes it was unexpected, but why did you do that?"

When the two had reached the inside of Baron's home he responded with, "Because I did not want to be away from my home, but I also did not want to be away from you either." She watched as he ended with, "But I wonder where Muta and Toto are? I'm certain they should be around here some-"

He was cut off though when a gruff voice shouted, "Shut up you chicken!"

"Ah, there they are." Baron stated, as the two turned and looked behind them towards the shop. Sophie became a bit nervous hoping that the two would not ruin anything as the half cat went on with, "Toto, Muta, could you both come here for a moment?"

The young woman was not that surprised to see that same large white furred cat as he said, "Oh, hey um...Sophie right?"

She nodded as she then looked over at the crow who replied, "It's nice to see you again, Sophie."

The brown eyed young woman was confused after hearing this as she thought, "_Huh? I don't remember meeting that bird before...although there was a bird statue..."_ The pieces connected in head as she added, "_Wait that must of been him."_ She broke away from thoughts when she saw the three were giving her a slightly confused as she continued with, "Yes, it's very nice to see the two of again also." She then looked at over Baron again as she ended with, "So does this mean you're staying?"

Sophie got her answer as the orange and cream furred half cat pressed his lips against for a few seconds before pulling away as he answered, "Now and forever."

**Phew, well that was the end of this story and I hope you enjoyed reading/reviewing it as much as I had making it. So again thanks for reviewing and there will be a lot more stories from me coming real soon in teh near future.**


End file.
